Junto a ti
by Sarens
Summary: Tras presenciar una escena dolorosa por parte de Lucy y Loki, Natsu toma una decisión precipitada. ¿Que sorpresas le esperan a Natsu después de tomar esa decisión? ¿Que ara Lucy para enmendar las cosas? Pasen y Lean :) Link:
1. Capitulo 1 Dolor

Capitulo 1 Dolor.

* * *

><p><em>Existen muchos tipos de dolores, ya sean físicos o psicológicos, pero nunca habrá peor dolor que aquél que es provocado por los sentimientos, Aquel dolor extremo que se experimenta al sentir el rechazo de aquel ser amad<em>

* * *

><p>Prov. Natsu<p>

Nervioso es como me encuentro en estos momentos un tanto nervioso e inquieto.

Hace tiempo me dí cuenta de lo realmente sentía por Lucy y al principio pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de enfermedad pero después de hablar con Mira sobre mis "síntomas" me dijo lo que realmente me pasaba.

Estaba enamorado.

No soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas ya que Igneel nunca me las explico, pero hasta yo sé lo que significa estar enamorado, al principio no sabia que hacer Hasta que mira me dijo que solo hay una solución para esto.

Confesarme.

Mira me dijo que si me confesaba a Lucy y ella correspondía mis sentimientos me haria el mago mas feliz de todo pensé mucho tiempo y hoy estoy disidido a decírselo, hoy le diré a Lucy lo que siento por ella.

Y aquí me encuentro a fuera de casa debatiéndome si entrar o no. Pero ya estoy aquí y no pienso dar marcha a tras, no quiero que pase otro día mas sin que Lucy sepa lo mucho que la quiero; no me equivoco no la quiero...

La amo

Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella sin la necesidad de pensarlo dos beses. Quiero que siempre este a mi lado, quiero protegerla, quiero hacerla reír, la quiero a ella.

Disidido me dispuse a entrar por la ventana... pero no quería que Lucy se enfadara conmigo, por lo menos no hay, así que por esta vez ingrese por la puerta.

-Lucy ¿Estas aquí?- Pregunte pero no hubo respuesta y supuse que estaría en su cuarto.  
>Adentrándome en la casa me dirigí a su habitación. Subí las escaleras y encontré la puerta de su cuarto entre abierta, lentamente le acerque, sé que esta allí puesto que puedo oler su aroma.<p>

Tome la perilla de la puerta y cuando me decido a empujar la puerta algo me detuvo en seco.  
>Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi mano libre se volvió un puño al mismo tiempo que chocaba mis dientes.<br>Entre la abertura de la puerta la vi.

Lucy se encontraba de espaldas a mi, sin percatar mi presencia y frente a ella se encontraba ese sujeto que en ocasiones aparecía cuando quería, nunca me lleve mal con él pero cuando se le insinuaba a Lucy simplemente queria matarlo y creo que hoy no podre contenerme.

¡Loki! ese puto leon mujeriego estaba besando a Lucy, ¡Mi Lucy!. Él se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados mientras ambas manos sostenian los hombros de Lucy. Mi respiracion se acelero, sentia como la ira corria por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi puño se envolvio en llamas.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta de una patada pero una nueva acción me dejo congelado. Lucy coloco sus manos en los antebrazos de Loki mientras seguían besándose, Lucy estaba correspondiendole a Loki, puede que este de espalda a mi pero esa acción fue mas que suficiente para darme cuenta de la situación.

Sentí como la ira que invadía mi cuerpo en esos momentos fue reemplazada por algo que se acumulo en mi pecho.  
>Dolor...<p>

Las llamas de mi puño se extinguieron y este dolor en mi pecho aumentaba a cada segundo que los miraba.

¿Por que sigo mirando esto si se que me duele?

No lo soporte mas Aleje mi mirada al igual que mi cuerpo, salí rápidamente de la casa y comencé a correr, no me importaba la dirección que tome solo quería alejarme lo mas lejos posible de allí.  
>...<p>

He corrido durante horas, no se cuantas exactamente pero tampoco me importa. Quiero seguir corriendo pero mis piernas amenazaban con decaer en cualquier momento pero aun así quería seguir.  
>En mi cabeza la imagen de "ellos" torturaba mi mente, no importaba cuanto siguiera corriendo ese recuerdo volvía a mi mente una y otra vez.<p>

-¡Haa!- Grite al tropezarme con algún tipo de piedra, rodé unos cuantos metros mas halla hasta que mi cabeza chico contra la sucia tierra, me incorpore y mire el lugar.

Un bosque...

No sé como llegue pero tampoco me importo saberlo, mira asía a tras y comencé a caminar, me encontraba un poco agitado, me encamine asía la salida del bosque y me sorprendí al ver que me encontraba a las afueras de Fiore. Me encontraba muy lejos del reino.

-Valla he corrido mucho- dije sorprendido pero nuevamente el recuerdo de Loki y Lucy volvió a mi mente nuevamente, apreté mis dientes y mis puños con ira. Dios como quisiera incinerarlo no sé que pasara cuando los vea juntos pero no puedo hacer nada si Lucy lo eligió a él no me queda mas que aceptarlo.

No entiendo si Mira me aseguraba que Lucy aceptaría mis sentimientos y ahora ¿Que are?

El dolor de mi pecho volvía a atacarme

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? para que este dolor desaparezca.

Mire al cielo se encontraba obscuro, tenia que volver pero no quería, que tal si volvía al gremio y estaban "Ellos". No contendría mis ganas de matar a Loki.

-¡No voy a regresar!- Dije convenciéndome a mi mismo. No regresare por lo menos esta noche, tenia que analizar la cosas y tratar de calmarme.

Disidido me adentre mucho mas en aquel basto bosque tenia que buscar algún sitio donde pudiera dormir esta noche; si es que lograba dormir.

Camine durante un tiempo, seguía enojado esas imágenes de "ellos" volvieron a mi mente, ni siquiera quería nombrarlos no quería pensar en ellos no en ese maldito beso.

Daria lo que sea por sacar esas imágenes de mi mente las cuales lo único que lograban era hacerme daño, sacudí mi cabeza con la esperanza de quitar ese recuerdo de mi mente y mirando al frente ví algo inesperado pero necesario en estos momentos.

-¡Una cabaña!- Dije mientras corría asía dicho refugio.  
>Se veía deteriorada pero me serviría. me acerque a la puerta de dicho lugar y toque la puerta esperando que alguien me atendiera pero no fue así. Volví a tocar pero está vez un poco mas fuerte y por el empuje de mis toques la puerta se abrió.<p>

-Hola...- hable por si alguien abitaba en aquel lugar, pero no percate presencia alguna.

Ingrese en el lugar y vi lo pequeño que era pero me serviría por lo menos por esta noche, cerré la puerta y explore el lugar con la mirada. Si era pequeño pero acogedor, me recordó mucho a la pequeña casa en que tenia cuando vivía con Igneel.

-"Igneel"- pensé en mi padre.

Como lo hecho de menos, si tan solo él se encontrara conmigo puedo apostar a que no me encontraría en este estado tan deplorable.!Un minuto¡ ¿estado deplorable? ¡¿Desde cuando yo soy así?!

¡No! ¡definitivamente yo no soy así!

Igneel me enseño a ser fuerte y saber enfrentar mis problemas pese a cualquier situación pero...Esta situación no es como enfrentar a cualquier enemigo No. Tal vez me confié demasiado en que Lucy me correspondería pero no fue así. Sin siquiera confesarme había sido rechazado.

-Patético...- hable por lo bajo mientras me recostaba en el piso de madera que poseía aquél lugar.

Y una vez mas el recuerdo de aquel beso volvía a mi mente haciendo que el dolor de mi pecho regresara con mas intensidad que antes.

Ya no lo soporto ¡¿Como mierda me puede afectar tanto?!

¿Tanto amo a Lucy para querer descuartizar a Loki?

Entre mis pensamiento el ruido de un trueno me desconcentra. Miro por la ventana de la cabaña la cual no posee vidrio alguno y me permite ver perfectamente el cielo totalmente obscurecido y como pequeñas gotas que caían cada vez con mayor intensidad. Tuve mucha suerte en encontrarme con esta desavitada cabaña, creo que es la única cosa buena que me ha pasado hoy.

Los truenos comenzaron a escucharse con mas frecuencia al igual que las gotas de lluvia que caían en todo el bosque. Los relámpagos eran la única iluminación momentaria de aquel refugio.

Creo que esta noche se me haría imposible dormir, coloque una mano en mi pecho... este maldito dolor no disminuía.

-Creo que Gray tiene razón soy un idiota...- dije sonriendo irónicamente recordando las innumerables veces en las que Gray me había dicho eso y yo siempre... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Que mierda estoy diciendo?!.

Esta bien admito que encuentro del todo bien pero... Darle la razón a Gray ¡Eso nunca!

Me incorpore pero sin levantarme, aun sentado en el piso me encontraba enojado conmigo mismo, como yo Natsu Dragneel estaba a punto de darle la razón a Gray no a cualquier persona ¡a Gray! Debería darme vergüenza de mi mismo, Que pensaría Igneel de mi si me rindiera dándole la razón a alguien con quien siempre he discutido sobre ese asunto.

De repente mi enojo pasa rotundamente al percatarme de un detalle.

-"¿Que pensaría Igneel de mi?"- Ya hace catorce años que no he visto a mi padre y aun no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlo, sé que algún día volveré a verlo pero... Cuando ese día llegue ¿Que es lo que Igneel pensara de mi? Se sentirá orgulloso de mi o se decepcionara al verme en este lamentable estado.

Creo que si me viera en este estado de seguro se reiría de mi.

-¡No yo no soy así!- Dije en voz alta

No; el día en que me encuentre con Igneel le mostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto en estos años de esa forma se sentiría orgulloso de que en todos estos años en su ausencia he honrado su apellido.

Eso fue como un balde de agua tengo que ser mas fuerte no solo por mi sino también por Igneel.

Ser fuerte... esa era la salida.

Volví a recostarme en el piso. Durante mis años en Fairy Tail había olvidado mi verdadero propósito encontrar a Igneel. Pero no solo era cuestión de ir a buscarlo tenia que entrenar y volverme mas que es momento de retomar ese camino que deje pospuesto por largo tiempo.

-Me are mas fuerte y luego continuare mi búsqueda por Igneel- mi voz podía oírse decidida, no podía ser para menos ya había tomado una decisión.

Una que me ayudaría a aliviar el dolor de mi pecho y también me ayudaría a sacar a Lucy de mi corazón. Después de todo si ella era feliz a lado de Loki, lo único que podía hacer era desearle la mayor felicidad.  
>Ese se convirtió en mi consuelo si Lucy era feliz, supongo que yo también lo seria... Aunque su felicidad fuera con otro, tenia que aceptarlo.<p>

Cerré mis ojos para tratar de descansar sin embargo no pude evitar susurrar su nombre.

-Lucy...-

Era lo mejor no solo para ella, sino también para mi... tenia que olvidarme de Lucy y esta era la única forma de lograrlo

Alejándome de ella...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p>Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo de mi finfic Nalu, espero que les halla interesado el principio de esta historia; hace tiempo la vengo planeando pero no estaba muy segura de subirla :)<br>Espero sus comentarios!

y nos vemos en el Cap 2

_Capitulo 2 Decisión _


	2. Capitulo 2 Decisión

**_Capitulo 2 Decisión _**

* * *

><p><em>Las decisiones ya sean para bien o mal nunca son fáciles de tomar mas un si se hacen con el propósito de olvidar el pasado o aliviar un dolor, con frecuencia suelen funcionar pero huir del pasado o aliviar un dolor a la final aturdirán el en futuro ya sea para bien o mal.<em>

* * *

><p>Prov. Natsu<p>

Me encontraba tranquilo hasta que unos molestos rayos me obligaron a abrir los ojos, apreté los dientes con molestia mientras me incorporaba para sentarme, me frote los ojos para abrirlos y ver con mejor claridad.

Ya era de mañana, me sorprendí, había logrando dormirme después de todo.

Suspire.

Lleve una mano a mi pecho el dolor había disminuido, pero aun así seguía teniendo este pesar en mi pecho, Voltee mi mirada así la ventana, tenia que volver Happy ha de estar preocupado al ver que no volví a casa...

-_"Happy"_-

Tengo que hablar con él, tiene que saber sobre lo que he decidido y lo que pienso hacer, sin perder mas tiempo me levante y sacudí un poco mi traje, con pase lento comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, dude por unos segundos, pero aun así no me detuve y salí de aquella pequeña choza que se convirtió en mi refugio.

Respire hondo antes de alejarme definitivamente, antes de partir mire aquel lugar una vez mas, este era un buen lugar para entrenar sin nadie para molestarme y se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del gremio y de Lucy...

-Ha...- me queje al sentir una punzada en mi pecho, otra vez había pensado en ella -Si no saco a Lucy de mi mente este dolor no me dejara tranquilo- me dije a mi mismo.

Sin perder mas tiempo comencé a caminar para volver a Magnolia en estos momentos no me importaba el tiempo creo que por eso mi caminara era lenta, no tenia ganas de ir al gremio corriendo el riesgo que que ella estuviera allí y ¿si estaba con _**él**_?

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente y solo me concentre en llegar al gremio y explicarle a Happy y también al maestro sobre la decisión que llevaría a cabo.

_Fin Prov. Natsu_

...

Las oras trascurrieron con normalidad en Magnolia hasta llegar el atardecer, En estos momentos el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore se encontraba tranquilo algo poco común tal vez la ausencia de cierto pelirrosa en el gremio era la responsable de ello.

Cierta rubia se encontraba sentada en la barra hablando animadamente con su mejor amiga, cuyos cabellos celestes eran inconfundibles para cualquiera, en ese momento una peliblanca se acerco a la barra con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Hey Lucy ¿como estas?- llamo su atención -Hablaste con Natsu ayer ¿Verdad?-

-¿Con Natsu?- Lucy la miro confundida -No, de echo no lo he visto últimamente-

Mira se sorprendió ante el comentario.

-¿No has visto últimamente? pero si él...- Mira se interrumpió a si misma, la razón de su sorpresa se debía por el hecho de que fue ella quien le dio ánimos a Natsu ayer para que pudiera confesarse a Lucy y Mira tenia muy en cuenta que Natsu no era de los que suelen dar marcha a tras, al contrario el siembre iba a delante sin importarle las consecuencias... _-"¿Se habrá arrepentido?"_- pensó.

-¿Que sucede Mira? acaso Natsu ¿tiene algo que decirle a Lu-chan?-

La voz le Levy la saco de su trance y por ende solo se atino a sonreír para variar.

-No... no solo pregunte ya que como Natsu no ha venido al gremio creí que había hablado con Lucy para informar sobre su ausencia jeje- sonrió para que sus palabras sonaran lo mas creíbles posible.

-Pues como ya te había dicho Mira-san no lo he visto últimamente- le respondió Lucy

-Ha bien entonces- fue lo ultimo que dijo para alegarse de las magas -"_Hmmm rayos y yo que creía que hoy celebramos el que Natsu y Lucy por fin estaban juntos, pero si no fue a casa de Lucy ¿por que no vino al gremio? ¿le habrá pasado algo?"-_

Pero los pensamientos de Mira volvieron a ser interrumpidos pero esta por causa de cierto gatito celeste él cual entro al gremio volando a toda velocidad.

-¿Mira has visto a Natsu?- Happy hablaba con preocupación llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

-No, no lo he visto desde ayer-

-Natsu no ha vuelto a casa desde ayer a la tarde y no se donde puede estar lo he buscado por todas partes, pero no lo he encontrado...- la preocupación se podía ver en el rostro de Happy quien agacho su mirada tratando de que la preocupación por su compañero no lo dominase por completo.

-Tranquilo de seguro que el cerebro de lava decidió hacer una misión solo- hablo Gray quien se había acercado.

-No lo creo Gray, me habría informado si hubiese tomado una misión- hablo Mirajane.

-Ademas Natsu no se iría a una misión sin mi- hablo Happy muy seguro en sus palabras.

-Es verdad Natsu no es de desaparecer sin razón- Lucy se acerco a su pequeño compañero -No te preocupes Happy, después de todo estamos hablando de Natsu, él siempre regresa- Lucy acaricio la cabeza de Happy con ternura tratando de darle seguridad.

-Aun así es un tato sospechoso que Natsu no halla venido por lo menos al gremio- hablo Levy -Mira tu fuiste la que hablo con Natsu por ultima vez, ¿No te dijo a donde iba?-

-He... Bueno pues si- Mira supuso que ya no tenia opción, Natsu estaba desaparecido y lo menos que podía hacer era contar así donde "supuestamente" tenia que ir esa tarde -Él tenia algo muy importante que decirte Lucy- miro a la susodicha -por eso ayer al atardecer fue asía tu casa-

Lucy abrió los ojos por sorpresa y su respiración se acelero un poco decido a los repentinos nervios que atacaron su cuerpo.

_"Ayer al atardecer"_ vamos simplemente había oído mal ¿verdad? no quiso quedarse con la duda así que se animo a pregunta.

-Mi... Mira-san ¿En que momento dijiste que Natsu fue asía mi casa?- su vos se oia un tanto nerviosa, podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por segundo, mentalmente rogaba el haber escuchado mal.

-Ayer al atardecer Lucy, me dijo que iría asía tu casa para decirte algo- le respondió

Fue cuando sus puños se apretaron debido a los impulsos nerviosos que su cuerpo sufría.

-_"¡¿Ayer al atardecer?! Natsu vino a mi casa ayer al atardecer, justamente cuando yo y Loki estábamos..."_- un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar aquello -_"Pero si realmente fue a mi casa, lo abría visto entrar por la ventana ¿No? pero si no fuese así de seguro se habría presentado ¿verdad?... ¿Y si me vio con Loki y se enfado conmigo?... No ¿por que se enfadaría? ademas él y yo solo somos nakamas..."-_ Sintió un ligero pesar al pensar lo ultimo

-Vamos no se preocupen tanto es como dijo Lucy, es Natsu del que estamos hablando de seguro cuando le de hambre volverá al gremio corriendo- Gray cruzo sus brazos despreocupado puesto que estaba mas que seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Solo espero que halla encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia- Happy dijo ya un poco mas calmado, después de todo Lucy tenia razón Natsu es Natsu y si se mete en problemas de seguro hallara alguna forma de solucionarlo.

Las horas en el gremio volvieron a trascurrir hasta hacerse la noche, Happy se encontraba sentado sobre la barra del gremio devorando un pescado que Mirajane le dio para tratar de distrae su menta un poco.

En estos momento el gremio se encontraba en plena calma, al igual que sus integrantes acepto por cierta rubia la cual se había quedado con algunas dudas sobre lo que Mira le había relatado.

_-"Él tenia algo muy importante que decirte Lucy"-_

De nueva cuenta las palabras de su amiga resonaron en su mente

-_"Algo importante que decirme..."-_ pensó, eso la había dejado intrigada.

-Nee... Mira-san- llamo la atención de la peliblanca -Tu dijiste que Natsu tenia algo importare que decirme... por casualidad ¿él no te dijo de que quería hablarme?-

-Hee Bueno...- Mira se vio en un gran aprieto por mas que se mordía la lengua por decirle la verdad a Lucy, le había prometido a Natsu que ella no se metería en el asunto y lo dejaría actuar a él -Solo sé que lo que tenia que decirte era algo importante- ella sonrió puesto que desde cierto punto de vista Mira no estaba mintiéndole.

Lucy suspiro pesadamente.

-_"¿Que sera lo que quería decirme?"_- pensó -_"Bueno no creo que sea algo vital sea lo que sea que quiera decirme después de todo Natsu muy pocas beses habla en serio conmigo"_- trato de olvidarse un poco del tema.

-Nee Lucy ¿estas preocupada por Natsu?- Le pregunto Mirajane al verla desanimada

-¿Hee?- se alarmo -No... no del todo-

-Vamos Lucy no es necesario que lo niegues por lo menos conmigo- le guiño un ojo divertida -Sé lo que sientes por él y esta bien después de todos ustedes dos siembre están juntos- sonrió

-Pe... pero que dices Mira-san yo y Natsu somos Nakamas- hablo nerviosa al igual que sonrojada -Ademas... Yo solo quiero a Natsu como amigo-

-_"¡Y aun así lo sigue negando!"-_ pensó la poseedora del Take over resignada -Esta bien Lucy, te creeré... por ahora, pero admite que por lo menos te preocupa Natsu-

-No es necesario que me preocupe tanto por él...- Lucy mantenía aquel tono carmesí en sus mejillas, miro asía otro lado fingiendo molestia -Ademas ese idiota ya es grande, de lo único que me tendría que preocupar es de que no se halla metido en un problema-

-No te preocupes por el "idiota" por que ya esta aquí- Esa voz un tanto seria llamo la atención de todos los magos los cuales fijaron su mirada en el portador de aquella voz.

-¡Natsu!- Happy fue el primero en recibirlo con un gran abrazo, el cual él correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Happy perdona si te he preocupado- le hablo al momento en que se separaron.

-¿Donde de habías metido Natsu? nos dejaste un poco preocupados- Le hablo Mirajane.

Él la miro un tanto serio pero aun así se atino a responderle.

-Nada, solo salí a dar un largo paseo ademas tenia cosas mas importantes de las cuales ocuparme-

-Ne Natsu ¿Donde pasaste la noche?- le pregunto su volador amigo.

-Hee... eso no importa ahora Happy el caso es que tengo que hablar con el maestro ¿Se encuentra aquí?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada así todos los magos.

-Se encuentra en su oficina- Levy le contesto.

Sin mas Natsu emprendió rumbo fijo asía donde se encontraba Macarov, pero sintió como lo tomaron del brazo para llamar su atención.

-Espera Natsu, Mira-san me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme- le hablo Lucy sin soltar su brazo. -Dime ¿que era lo que tenias que decirme?-

El Dragón Slayer escondió su mirada tras su fleco y permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de contestarle.

-Eso ya importa, no era algo tan importante la verdad- en ningún momento la miro, su voz sonaba fría y seria casi con un tono amenazante -Ahora si no te importa ¿podrías soltarme?- Lucy soltó su brazo y él continuo con su camino.

Ella se encontraba perpleja y ¡¿como no estarlo?! Esta era la primera vez que Natsu le hablaba en ese tono, de por si eso no era propio de Natsu, él solo usaba ese tono de voz con algún adversario al cual se tenia que eliminar pero jamas con un amigo y mucho menos con Lucy.

-Oye fósforo andante ¿Donde te habías metido? Solo espero que no hallas destruido algún pueblo del que tengamos que pagar los daños- Gray comenzó con sus provocaciones.

-Ahora no Gray- fue lo único que dijo al momento en que paso a su lado, para sorpresa no solo del mago alquimista sino de todos los que se encontraban mirando en ese momento.

-_"¿Sin insultos? algo debe andar mal"_- Cruzo sus brazos sin apartar la mirada de su rival hasta el momento en que adentro en la oficina del maestro.

Prov. Natsu

Como siempre Gray trato de provocarme pero en esos momentos no tenia tiempo ni ganas de pelear, todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta que le di, pero en esos instantes simplemente todo carecía de importancia para mi, lo único que tenia en mente era hablar con el viejo y explicarlo lo que aria.

Ya llegado a la oficina del viejo solo entre en ella sin toca ni nada, lo vi sentado en su escritorio sentado y leyendo un revista, él se sorprendió al verme parado en la puerta, de un movimiento rápido guardo su revista en alguno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿No te enseñaron a toca la puerta Muchacho?- me pregunto con ironía pero su semblante cambio al verme tan serio.

-Viejo he venido por que hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte- fue directo al grano sin rodeos, quería hacer esto y lo aria rápido y sin basilar.

-Bien sierra la puerta y cuéntame-

Obedecí su petición, serré la puerta y me dirigí directamente a su escritorio donde apoye ambas manos en el y agache mi cabeza haciendo que mi cabello tapase mis ojos.

-Dime ¿de que quieres hablar?- me pregunto.

Sin moverme de mi posición inhale aire y lo deje salir no se como se lo tomaría, pero ya sea que estuviera de acuerdo o no eso no cambiaría en nada mis planes.

-Viejo...-me tome unos segundos y proseguí -Me iré del gremio por un tiempo- solté al momento en que levante mi cabeza para mirarlo serio y supiera que no estaba bromeando ni nada.

Su rostro reflejaba entre seriedad y sorpresa, pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar.

-¿Por que?-

-Cuando me uní a Fairy Tail deje algo pendiente y ya es hora de retomarlo- le respondí -He decidido retomar mi búsqueda por Igneel, pero antes me iré en un viaje de entrenamiento antes de ir en mi búsqueda definitivamente-

El cerro sus ojos volviendo a tomar silencio el ambiente

-Supongo que no importa lo que te diga no cambiaras de opinión-

-Así es- afirme -Supuse que lo tenias que saber ya que no me parecía el hecho de desaparecer sin dar algún tipo de justificación-

-Muy bien mocoso y eso es lo que has decidido no tengo ninguna objeción para ti, si tu crees que es lo correcto pues adelante sigue tu camino, pero no olvides que Fairy Tail siempre sera tu familia-

Sonreí

-De eso no tengo ni la menor duda Viejo- me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero antes -Gracias- fue lo ultimo que dije al momento que salí por completo.

Bueno una cosa menos, busque a Happy con la mirada y me dirigí a él.

-Happy es tarde hay que volver a casa- le dije lo mas calmando que pude.

-Aye-

Los dos nos dirigimos asía la salida del gremio, en estos momentos me encontraba un poco mas calmado y por suerte ya no tenia las miradas de todos enfocadas en mi.

-Natsu- el llamado de alguien izo que me detuviera a mitad de camino -Mira he escogido esta misión para que podemos hacer juntos con Happy mañana- de seguro se encontraba con el papel de la misión en la mano, pero no me iba a voltear a mirarla.

-No lo siento Lucy no puedo mañana, ademas es como tu dijiste solo soy un idiota que se mete en problemas- dije serio haciéndole recordar las mismas palabras que ella uso conmigo -Mejor dile a Loki que te acompañe de seguro que se muere por ir a solas contigo en una misión- habiéndole dicho eso volví a caminar, podía sentir la mirada extrañada de Happy sobre mi, de seguro se estaba preguntando por que le hablaba de esa manera tan fría a Lucy, reconozco el tono que use con ella pero en estos momentos me encontraba demasiado dolido por lo que le dijo a Mira sobre mi.

_-"Yo solo quiero a Natsu como amigo"-_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente sobre todo aquella frece.

Sonreí amargamente.

-_"¿Que tan patético me habría visto si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos?"_- pensé. De seguro a la larga me hubiera terminado rechazándome. En estos momentos no se si lo peor es que haya visto como besaba a Loki o el echo de saber que aun si me hubiera confesado habría sido rechazado por la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida.

Durante el regreso a casa no le dirigí la palabra a Happy durante todo el viaje hubo bastante silencio entre nosotros, lo cual era poco común. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa ambos entramos y yo tomo asiento en mi hamaca la cual era mi lugar de descanso. Me encontraba con mi mirada así el piso tenia que explicarle todo a Happy y había llegado el momento de hablar.

Sabia que happy se encontraba mirándome, el permanecía de pie frente a mi como si en verdad esperaba que le confesara algo.

-Happy- lo llame -Hay algo que lo que tengo que hablarte-

Levante mi mirada asía mi compañero el cual se acerco a mi y tomo asiento a mi lado guardando silencio para dejarme proseguir.

De nueva cuenta volví a tomar un bocanada de aire para comenzar con mi relato, comencé a contarle todo lo que sucedió ayer, el porque no regrese a casa y finalmente la decisión que había tomado. Acabado mi relato el silencio se apodero de la casa por unos intensos minutos, supuse que estaba procesando todo lo que le dije, lo volví a mirar ya que no lo había hecho desde que comencé a relatare lo sucedido.

Después de unos minutos el levanto su mirada asía mi.

-Si vas a irte.. ¡Yo también iré contigo!-

Sus palabras me sorprendieron puesto que no eran lo que esperaba, pensaba que comenzaría a bromear con el asunto de que a mi me gustaba Lucy y todo eso pero no lo izo cosa que le agradecí mentalmente, él comprendía la gravedad de la situación y estaba dispuesto a acompañarme.

-No te sientas obligado a acompañarme Happy- le sonreí -Tienes una vida en Fairy Tail no quisiera que tuvieras que irte solo por cumplir un capricho mio-

-No Natsu, somos familia y si tu te vas del gremio yo me iré contigo-

Como lo apreciaba, sin duda Happy siembre seria mi mas grande y fiel amigo.

-Aun así no me iré del todo, antes de iniciar mi búsqueda me entrenare muy duro, quiero volverme mas fuerte- le hable seguro -He encontrado un Lugar a las afueras de Magnolia, un bosque desierto, en el podre entrenar sin que nadie me moleste, podrías visitarme de ves en cuando, de momento no sera necesario que abandones el gremio y cuando llegue el momento de marcharme hablaremos con mas calma del tema-

El me sonrió y asintió su cabeza, en acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Y cuando te vas?-

-Mañana en maraña ya hable con el maestro del asunto y mañana les anunciara a todos que me he marchado, sin embargo no le conté sobre donde me quedare durante mi entrenamiento, por eso si vas a quedarte en Fairy Tail tendrás que mantener el secreto-

-¡Aye! No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá- levanto su patita dándome su palabra.

Volví a sonreirle

-Bueno sera mejor descansar, mañana tengo que preparar las cosas para irme- me acomode en mi hamaca me encontraba un tanto exhausto había sido un día muy largo y mañana me esperaba un día aun mas largo.

...

La mañana siguiente cayo con rapidez y yo me encontraba preparando mis cosas para marcharme, con la ayuda de Happy no pasaría hambre estando en e aquel bosque ya que acordó que me visitaría todos los días y me traería comida, una gran ventaja para mi puesto que si me acercaba al pueblo podría correr el riesgo de que cualquiera de los del gremio me descubriera, Happy me permitió llevarme una cierta parte de nuestros ahorros, no me sentiría bien si los tomase todos puesto que en ellos había el dinero ahorrado de ambos.

Una vez todo listo ambos partimos, tenia que mostrarle a Happy donde me hospedara durante mi entrenamiento. Durante el viaje hablábamos de todo un poco menos de lo sucedido con Lucy, eso era lo menos que quería recordar en estos momentos.

Tardamos un poco pero por fin llegamos, nos adentramos en el bosque y les mostré la pequeña cabaña donde me hospedaría desde ahora en adelante.

Ambos ingresamos en la pequeña estructura de madera, al mirarla por completo nuevamente se izo notaria el mal estado en que se encontraba pero mas halla de los pequeños errores que tuviera, era mas que suficiente para mi ademas con el tiempo trataría de componerla un poco.

Esa mañana Happy me ayudo a acomodar mis cosas y me dijo que se quedaría conmigo hasta la tarde. No me opuse a su idea así que asentí con mi cabeza afirmativamente.

En ello un pensamiento se cruzo por mi mente.

-_"¿Como reaccionarían todos cuando el viejo les informe de mi partida?"_- de seguro unos que otros se enfadaran conmigo, los que mas comprenderían mi partida sin duda serán Gajeel y Wendy solo espero que con esto no los incentive a hacer lo mismo. Pero a la larga todos terminarían perdonándome ademas, tengo un objetivo en la vida ese era encontrar a mi padre, todos en el gremio lo tenían muy en claro y de seguro al final lo entenderían.

Fin Prov. Natsu

**Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail...**

La tarde había llegado con rapidez a Magnolia y de la tarde llego la rotunda noche

De momento todo se encontraba Tranquilo en Fairy Tail, hasta que el maestro llamo la atención de todos los presentes había llegado la hora de darles la noticia.

-Mocoso tengo que darles un anuncio importante- espero unos segundos hasta que todos hicieran silencio -Tengo que Decirles que Natsu ha decido irse de Fairy Tail por un tiempo-

El silencio le apodero por completo del gremio por los menos por unos escasos segundos hasta que...

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos al unisono antes de comenzar a bombardear con preguntas.

El equipo de Natsu se encontraba mas que perplejo.

-¿Como que ese tonto se fue?- pregunto Gray.

En esos momentos Lucy se encontraba en Shock por la noticia.

-_"¿como que se fue?"_- se pregunto mentalmente -_"¿Por que Natsu haría algo así?"_-

-!Mocosos¡- Grito para volver a llamar la atención de todos - Natsu se marcho por que decidió continuar su búsqueda por su padre, él no abandonara Fairy Tail, volverá algún día y nosotros como sus compañeros lo menos que podemos hacer es respetar su decisión y desearle suerte en su viaje- Fue lo ultimo que el maestro dijo antes de retirarse a su oficina.

Los ánimos del gremio habían bajado drasticamente, después de todo el maestro tenia razón no podian culpar a Natsu por ir en buscar de su padre.

Levy pudo divisar la tristeza en los ojos de Lucy, aquella noticia la había dejado en aquel estado y Levy sabia el por que, decidida se acerco a ella.

-Vamos Lu-chan no estés triste- trato de animarla -Ademas en algún momento Natsu se iría en busca de su padre, eso era algo inevitable-

-Lo sé pero...- podía distinguirse el tono apagado en la voz de Lucy.

-_"No lo siento Lucy no puedo mañana, ademas es como tu dijiste solo soy un idiota que se mete en problemas"_- las ultimas palabras de que Natsu le dijo antes de que se marchara llegaron a su mente.

-Natsu se marcho estando enfadado conmigo- sentía la pesadez de la culpa en su pecho tal vez si hubiera sido sincera y no hubiera dicho eso sobre él tal vez no se habría marchado estando enfadado con ella.

_-"Mejor dile a Loki que te acompañe de seguro que se muere por ir a solas contigo en una misión"-_

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordad esa frase, ¿por que menciono precisamente a Loki?

-_"Natsu ¿Me habrá visto con Loki ayer?"-_ se pregunto -_"Tiene que ser, no creo que solo sea coincidencia que halla nombrado precisamente a Loki"-_

-Lu-chan ¿estas bien?- Levy trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga pero ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-_"Pero ¿que puede hacer? de seguro ya se encuentra fuera del reino, Natsu se marcho no solo estado enfadado conmigo sino también que ha visto lo que paso entre Loki y yo pero... eso fue un mal entendido él y yo..."_-

Los pensamientos de Lucy se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de cierto gato volador.

Fue sorpresa para todos el verlo en el gremio ya que creían que se había ido junto a Natsu en su viaje. Muy tranquilo sin percatar las miradas sobre él se dirigió a la barra para hablar con Mirajane.

-Nee mira tengo hambre ¿tienes algo para mi?- le hablo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Mira.

-Hee Happy ¿sabes lo que paso con Natsu?-la albina le pregunto tratando se saber si estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado.

-Natsu se fue- respondió de los mas tranquilo como si estuvieran hablando de clima.

-¿Y por que no te fuiste con él?- Hablo Lucy entrando en la conversación.

-Por que Natsu no quiso que lo acompañara ademas sé que estará bien- respondió

-_"Algo debe de andar mal, Happy esta demasiado tranquilo por la partida de Natsu"_- Lucy sabía que la tranquilidad de Happy era demasiado sospechosa. -Happy tu sabes asías donde se fue Natsu ¿Verdad?-

Ante la interrogante Happy trago duro y respondió lo mas tranquilo que sus nervios le permitieron.

-No- fue lo único que contesto dándole la espalda a Lucy y volvió a Mirar a Mira. -Mira tengo hambre- izo un puchero con la intención de que Mirajane le diera lo que esperaba.

Sin mas opción Mira le dio lo que el Neko tanto quería un pescado para saciar su hambré.

-No entiendo como puedes comer en un momento así- le hablo Carla

-Ya dije que No hay de que preocuparse Natsu estará bien-

Lucy no se quedo muy convencida con las palabras de su Neko amigo.

-_"Sé que Happy sabe algo de lo contrario no estaría tan tranquilo con la partida de Natsu"_- Lucy tomo sus cosas y partió asía su casa claro no sin antes despedirse de todos.

En camino a su casa se podía notar lo distraída que se encontraba.

-Natsu...- susurro para ella misma.

Al llegar a su hogar, se tomo un baño para tratar de relajarse. Al terminar se vistió y recostó en su cama.

-Soy una tonta- se dijo a así misma -No debí haber dicho que era un idiota debe de estar enfadado conmigo- con un movimiento de cabeza izo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos -Pero... ¿que puedo hacer? él ya se ha marchado y nadie sabe asía donde fue- Se removió un poco en su cama para acomodarse y poder dormir.

-Natsu...- susurro entre sueños.

**_Una semana después..._**

Las cosas en el gremio de a poco volvían a la normalidad y con eso quiero decir sillas volando, ropa por el suelo uno que otros discutiendo, de por si el gremio volvía a ser el mismo, bueno casi. La ausencia del pelirosa era bastante notoria, demasiado notoria. Al gremio le faltaba esa presencia alegre, impulsiva y un tanto destructora que solo cierto Dragon Slayer poseía.

Ahora Lucy se disponía a hacer misiones ya sea sola o con cualquier otro compañero, pero tenia que reconocer sin Natsu no era lo mismo. También trato de ir de misión con Happy pero él se negaba y decía que tenia algo importante que hacer, aun así ella notaba una cierta indiferencia en la forma de actuar de Happy era como si estuviera resentido con ella.

¿La razón?

Ni ella lo sabía, pero tendría tiempo de averiguar el por que.

...

_Prov. Natsu_

Ya había trascurrido una semana desde que me instale en el bosque, los primero dos días no fue fácil pero para mi suerte Happy todos los días me visitaba y me otorgaba su compañía. Me contaba todo lo que sucedía en el gremio y según él ahora que yo ya no estaba el gremio se había vuelto mas aburrido.

Reí ante aquello.

Se quedaba conmigo durante toda la tarde y antes de caer la noche se marchaba diciéndome que volviera mañana y me traería mas comida, y yo agradecido lo despedía sonriente.

Con el pasar de los días el dolor de mi pecho había disminuido considerablemente sin embargo aun no desaparecía del todo. La imagen de aquel beso nunca me dejaría tranquilo creo que desde que me fui no hubo un día en el que aquel recuerdo dejase de torturar mi mente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tenia que concentrarme.

En estos momentos me encontraba entrenado, un tanto alejado de la cabaña donde me hospedaba, la noche había caído sobre el bosque pero aun así no me importaba.

En frente de mi había unas cuantas piedras gigantescas tenia que romperlas con solo un puñetazo, no quería usar mi magia puesto mi idea era fortalecer no solo mi magia, sino mi fuerza física también. Hace horas que llevaba golpeando aquella roca y aun no lograba partirla, con cada golpe que daba solo lograba dejarle una que otra grieta... ¡pero no era suficiente!

-¡No voy a rendirme!- grite -¡No me iré de aquí hasta que consiga romper al menos una de estas malditas rocas!-

Comencé a golpear con mas fuerza y mas velocidad, definitivamente no me rendiría aun si tengo que estar toda la noche para lograr romper una maldita roca.

Entre golpe y golpe podía sentir el ardor de mis nudillos, con cada puñetazo podía ver como mi sangre manchaba la roca. Sin importarme continué así por un rato.

El cansancio me comenzaba a ganar el sudor se hacia presente en todo mi cuerpo y el ardor de mis puños parecía insoportable.

Ya casi mi cuerpo no respondia a mi voluntad y la intensidad de mis puñetazos comenzaron a bajar. ¡Joder! estaba a punto de cesar.

-¡No me pienso rendir!- volví a gritar mientras mi vista se enfocaba solo en la roca -¡No me iré de aquí hasta que logre partirte en dos lo has escuchado Loki!-

Mi ira dejo mi cuerpo en un abrir y serrar de ojos y mis puños se detuvieron por completo en esos momentos mi cuerpo no reaccionada.

-Loki...- susurre atónito.

¿Por que dije Loki? ¡¿Que fue lo que me izo decir su nombre?!

Es que acaso en mi interior había una parte de mi que en verdad ¿deseaba destruir a Loki?

-¿Por que?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

Fue cuando ese maldito recuerdo volvió a mi mente

-¡Haa!- otra vez ese dolor volvió a apoderarse de mi pecho pero esta vez con mayor intensidad que las otras veces.

Me constaba respirar lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho, mi fuerza de voluntad se quebró y mis piernas de desplomaron haciendo que me arrodillase, mi mano libre se apoyo en el basto luego mientras apoye mi frente en aquella roca que poseía marcas de mi sangre en ella.

-Mierda...- ya no podía mas sentía que ponto perdería la consciencia.

Apreté mis dientes cuando de nueva cuenta ese recuerdo rebotaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

-Basta...- susurre con la esparza de que aquel recuerdo desapareciera de mi mente.

-Basta- eleve mi voz.

-¡Basta!-

-¡BASTA!-

No lo soporte mas me levante y di un solo golpe partí esa roca en dos. Sin esperar mas comencé a romper una por una todos las demás que se encontraran a mi alrededor. Tenia que desahogarme.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- estampe mi cabeza contra otra roca, estaba harto quería sacarme ese recuerdo de mi mente de la forma que sea.

Y comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra aquella roca una y otra vez, el ruido de mis quejas y el sonido que hacia la roca con cada golpe inundaba el bosque.

La sangre de mi frente se deslizaba por mi cara.

-¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!- grite y con todas mis fuerzas dando un ultimo cabezazo.

El peso de mi cuerpo me tiro asía a tras cayendo en el pasto, ya no tenia fuerzas y mi visión comenzó a nublarse y sentía como punzadas en mi pecho me dificultaban una buena exhalación.

Mis ojos ya no podian mantenerse abiertos y poco a poco fueron cerrándose en ello pude divisar una sombra parada frente a mi como si fuera una mujer...

-Lucy...- fue lo ultimo que susurre antes de perder la conciencia.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tarde mucho pero aquí el Cap 2 de mi historia jejej <strong>

**espero que les halla gustado y si Kami-sama lo quiere nos leeremos en el prox cap ;)**

_**Capitulo 3: Amiga.**_

**_Bye Bye cuídense ;) _**


	3. Capitulo 3 Amiga

**CAPITULO 3 AMIGA..**

* * *

><p><em>Amigos aquellos seres que jamas te abandonan, que te hacen compañía, que te sacan una sonrisa en tus días tristes y si no lo logran estarán ahí para consolarte. Pero aquellos amigos que comprenden a la perfección tu sufrir tal vez sean los mejores, aquellos a los que puedes llegar a llamarlos Hermanos o a veces hasta algo mas...<em>

* * *

><p>Prov. Natsu<p>

No sé donde estoy, miro a todos lados pero solo veo infinita **obscuridad** a mi alrededor.

-Hola...- Digo con la esperanza de que alguien me contestara, pero no oigo respuesta alguna. Sin mas opción comienzo a caminar mirando asía todos lados para buscar la salida pero no veo nada

_-Ella es mía-_

Me gire al escuchar una voz detrás de mi pero no veo a nadie.

_-Ella solo me ama a mi-_

Ahora la voz se escucha a delante de mi y me obliga a girar.

-¿Quien eres?- alzo mi voz al no ver a quien me habla.

-_Ella nunca te quiso Natsu Dragneel y **nunca** lo hará_-

Aprieto mis dientes al no saber donde se encontraba ni tampoco de que me habla, sin embargo esa voz me resulta bastante familiar.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunte

_-Tu sabes mejor que nadie de lo que hablo Natsu Dragneel-_

Nuevamente escucho esa voz detrás de mi y vuelvo a girar. Desde las sombras una figura comenzaba a aparecer y tomar forma de una mujer la cual se parecía a... ¡NO! no puede ser... mi corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

-Lu... Lucy- susurre entrecortado sin salir de mi asombro ¡¿Que asía ella aquí?! ¡¿Como me encontró?!

Ella somo me miraba fijamente no parecía sorprendida ni nada, solo se encontraba ahí parada sin moverse. Trate de decir algo pero los nervios me lo impedían fue entonces cuando aquella voz volvió a hablarme.

_-Ella es mía-_

Una figura comenzó a formarse detrás de Lucy, observe como la tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba ha hacerse visible a mis ojos.

-¿Loki...?- No podía ser, esa voz pertenecía a... ¡¿Loki?! ¡¿El me trajo aquí?!

_-Ella es mía-_ repitió mirándome serio y comenzó a abrazar a Lucy por la cintura.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-¡Bastardo!- Grite dispuesto a golpearlo pero algo me impidió moverme.

Una nueva acción de Loki fue lo que me paralizo por completo, vi como la besaba en el cuello y ella suspiraba en respuesta a sus actos.

Sentí como mi corazón se achicaba y mis piernas me templaban amenazándome con decaer en cualquier momento. El dolor de mi pecho volvía con mayor intensidad que todas las beses anteriores, mi respiración se me hacia cada vez mas forzosa. ¡¿Por que Lucy me hace esto?! ¡¿Por que me trajeron aquí?! ¿Que los sigo mirando?¡

Al final de cuestas mis piernas me traicionaron, caí de rodillas al frió y negro piso de aquel lugar. Baje mi mirada mirando mis puños los cuales templaban al igual que tomo mi cuerpo. Aun podía oír como Lucy entre suspiros decía su nombre.

_-Lo vez Dragneel ella solo me desea a mi-_

-Basta- mi voz se oía quebrada. Solo quería que esto acabara como sea

_-Ella siempre me amo- _

-¡Basta!- Dije mas fuerte ya que no quería seguir escuchándolos

_-Como pudiste pensar que Lucy se fijaría en ti, si para ella solo eres un idiota_-

-¡BASTA!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, un dolor comenzó a presentarse en mi cabeza... Joder ¡Si esto es una pesadilla quiero _**despertar**_!

-¡Haa!- Grite enderezándome, mi respiración era agitada, mire así todos lados ya que no me encontraba en aquel obscuro lugar, en estos momentos me encontraba en la cabaña. Suspire, todo aquello había sido un sueño o mas bien pesadilla, lance otro suspiro de alivio sintiéndome un poco mas calmado, Volví a recostarme en la cama estampando mi cabeza contra la suave almohada, vi como a mi lado izquierdo las cortinas de la ventana se movían por la fresca brisa que pasaba por mi cara provocandome una caricia placentera, hace tiempo que no me ciento así de relajado y la verdad no quiero levantarme pero el aroma de la comida inunda mis sentido del olfato... ¡Momento! ¿Comida? ¿Cama? ¿Almohada? ¿Cortinas? ¡¿En donde estoy?! Esta no es mi cabaña.

Me incorporo sentándome en aquella cama e inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, Definitivamente esa no es mi cabaña es mucho mas grande y esa mas limpia que la mía, al momento en que mire asía la derecha vi como mi chaleco se encontraba sobre un mueble... Esperen si mi chaleco esta ahí eso significa que...

Mire a mi pecho y si estaba al descubierto pero los vendajes que tenia fueron los que llamaron mi atención, tenia algunos vendajes y parches en algunos lugares de mi cuerpo, mis puños se encontraban vendados también, no recuerdo haber echo esto.

-Auch- me queje al momento en que toque mi cabeza, me dolía la frente y con mis dedos pude tantear que también tenia un vendaje ahí.

En estos momentos estoy lleno de preguntas pero la mas importante ¡¿Como fue que llegue aquí?!

-Ha que bueno que despertaste-

Una voz desconocida me saca de mis pensamientos y miro en dirección así la puerta de la habitación en la que me encuentro, es cuando veo a una mujer parada junto al marco puerta, la miro de pies a cabeza; era de altura un poco mas chica que yo, su cabello era negro y muy largo, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran negros también. Su vestimenta estaba conformada por un vestido color blanco hasta las rodillas. La examino unos segundos mas y compruebo... que no la conozco.

-Ahora que despertaste, dime ¿Como te sientes?- me pregunto ingresando a la habitación parándose aun lado de la cama.

No sé que responder no creo conocerla y pero me hablaba como si realmente nos conociéramos.

-¿Que pasa?- Me pregunto al ver que no respondía

-Nada- respondí algo confuso y ella lo noto.

-Te veo algo distraído ¿estas bien?-

-He si estoy bien pero no se como llegue hasta aquí-

-Ha~ era eso, disculpa de seguro estas algo confundido, Te encontré inconsciente en el medio del bosque y te traje hasta aquí, Te pido perdón si crees que hice mal en traerte hasta mi casa pero no podía dejarte tirado ahí con esas heridas en medio de la nada-

Con que así llegue hasta aquí, si recuerdo haberme desmayado en aquel momento, en todo caso le debía una a esta chica.

-Gracias Amiga- le sonreí en verdad me encontraba en deuda con ella.

-No fue nada- me respondió sonriéndome también. -He preparado algo de comida, de seguro tienes hambre después de haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo-

Si la verdad tenia hambre mucha hambre y a pesar de que no sabia que tipo de comida me ofrecería, desde aquí huele deliciosa.

-Si tengo hambre Gracias por cierto ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?- pregunte.

-Dos días seguidos, la herida de tu cabeza estaba un tanto grabe creo que fue por eso que no te despertabas-

-¡¿Dos días?!- Me altere, Happy de seguro estará preocupado al no encontrarme en la cabaña, Exaltado me levante de la cama y tome mi chaleco, rápidamente me lo coloque y salí de la habitación para buscar la salida -Lo siento pero tengo que irme, mi amigo debe de estar preocupado- dije cuando encontré la puerta principal.

-Pero Natsu aun no te recuperas del todo- me dijo cuando se encontraba detrás de mi.

No me importaba recuperar fuerzas ahora, tenia que ver a Happy y... Esperen ¿Como es que sabe mi nombre? Me gire para mirarla confuso.

-¿Te Sabes mi nombre?-

-Claro que sé tu nombre Natsu Dragneel, eres unos de los famosos magos de Fairy Tail, que ganaron el Daimato Embu de este año- Respondió riendo.

-Así es, veo que sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo-

-Ha... ¿Donde están mis modales? Me presento me llamo Lydia, Lydia Moshisuku- estiro su mano asía mi -Mucho gusto Natsu-

Sonreí al momento en que tome su mano y la movía en forma de saludo.

-Gracias por lo de antes Lydia pero en verdad tengo que irme- dije al soltar su mano.

-No hay de que Natsu-

Apenas salgo por la puerta noto que aun sigo en el bosque pero detecto que no conozco en que parte del bosque me encuentro exactamente, miro a todos lados pero todo a mi alrededor se ve absolutamente igual, lleno de arboles. ¿Que camino debo tomar? o mas bien dicho ¡¿Donde hay un camino para seguir?!. No se que hacer ahora, doy un suspiro de derrota al momento en que agacho mi cabeza asía abajo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-He bueno...- Me gire para sonreírle mientras rascaba mi nuca - No se asía donde tengo que ir jejeje- me reí sintiéndome algo tonto.

-¿No sabes guiarte por el bosque?-

-N..no hace solo una semana que me instale en el bosque todavía no conozco muy bien-

-Esta bien te guiare asía donde te encontré supongo que podrás guiarte desde ahí-

Esa fue mi salvación ya le debía dos favores a Lydia.

-Pero- Me hablo llamando mi atención nuevamente -Solo te guiare si comes lo que he preparado, he tardado mucho en hacer este almuerzo por que pensé que tendrías hambre he cocinado mucha comida por que tengo entendido que comes bastante y te gusta la comida con mucho picante-

¡Wow! ¿Como sabía eso? Si ni siquiera se lo he...Que comida tan apetitosa. Entre mis pensamientos mi mirada se poso en todos los platos de comida que yacían en aquella mesa (que raramente paso desperdiciada por mi), siento como mi estomago ruge, mi boca se abre sin que se lo ordene y siento como la saliva se me escurría. Dios eso se ve tan delicioso, bueno es de mala educación rechazar la comida se te ofrecen supongo que Happy puede esperar solo un poco mas.

-Por tu expresión veo que tienes hambre- rió divertida -Ve siéntate en una de las sillas y come tranquilo.

-Gracias- Algunas lagrimas exageradas de alegría se escurrían como cascada por mis ojos, hace tiempo que no comía tanto como realmente deseaba y ahora tengo una gran oportunidad la cual no pienso desaprovechar. Apenas me senté en la silla tome unos de los platos y comencé a devorarlos -Esta delicioso- hable mientras seguía comiendo, a pesar de que me encontraba devorando (mi décimo) platillo de vez en cuando percibía la mirada de Lydia sobre mi, pero no le tome mucha importancia solo me concentre en degustar aquella comida... picante como a mi me gustaba.

-Haa- suspire satisfecho -Gracias por la comida-

-Me alegra que ye halla gustado... Natsu- volvió a sonreírme -Hache tiempo que no cocinaba para alguien que no sea yo estoy feliz de que alguien mas pueda disfrutar de mi comida- Note como sus mejillas se pintaron de color ¿Rosa? si estaban de ese color ¿Estará enferma? Entre mis pensamientos vuelvo a acordarme que hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-Lydia ya es hora, tengo que encontrar a Happy- le hable y ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Happy ¿Te refieres al pequeño gatito azul?- me pregunto esperanto mi respuesta.

-Si Happy él esta esp...-

-¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste?!- me interrumpió alterada frunciendo el ceño algo molesta -Podre Gatito solo y sin nadie- luego su cara cambio a una de tristeza -No esperemos mas vamos por Happy- Me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo de su casa. De alguna manera llegamos al lugar donde me había encontrado entrenando mire asía todas direcciones y le señale el camino y de nueva cuenta tomo mi mano y viajando a la velocidad de la luz ya estábamos a pasos siquiera de llegar a mi cabaña... Cielos tengo que admitirlo es muy veloz.

Caminamos unos pasos mas y pude divisar mi hospedaje, comencé a correr asía aquella estructura de madera y al encontrarme en frente de la puerta la abrí y como era de esperarse Happy se encontraba durmiendo en el piso, de seguro se ha preocupado por mi y decidió quedarse hasta que volviera. Sonreí, no importaba cual fuera la situación Happy siempre estaría ahí para mi eso es algo que nunca podre agradecérselo por completo.

-Es mas lindo en persona que en las revistas- escuche la voz de Lydia, no sé en que momento entro en la cabaña pero tampoco era algo que me molestara.

-¿Natsu?- la voz soñolienta de mi compañero llamo la atención de ambos, de apoco fue despertandose frotando sus patitas en sus ojos y al confirmar que era yo salto a mis brazos -¡Natsu me tenias preocupado! ¡No vuelvas a irte así!- Me regaño, era de esperarse estaba preocupado por mi, supongo que no podía reclamarle nada y en la situación en la que me encuentro el desaparecerme sin dejar rastro lo habrá de haber preocupado demasiado. En todo caso solo deje que me abrazara para que se calmara.

-Perdona si te he preocupado Happy te prometo que no volverá a pasar- le dije para calmarlo.

En ello levanta su cabeza para mirarme pero pronto se percata de la presencia de la chica a mi lado, la cual se veía algo conmocionada.

-Natsu ¿Quien es ella?- me pregunta al momento en que extiende sus alas para examinarla mejor.

-Ella es...- pero ella se me adelanto

-Soy Lydia Moshisuku- Sonrió -Mucho gusto en conocerte Happy-

-¡Aye! Que lindo nombre-

-Gracias-

-Ne Natsu ¿Por que no me hablaste de ella antes?- me cuestiono mi compañero azul sonriente.

-La conocí hoy- respondí -Durante un entrenamiento me quede sin energías y ella curo mis heridas- voltee mi mirada asía ella para nuevamente decirle -Gracias en verdad te debo una-

-Ya te dije que no fue nada, No podía dejarte tirado en medio de la deriva en aquel estado-

-Aun así Gracias-

-¡Lydia es una buena persona!- Happy dejo de volar para comentar sonriente, yo asentí con mi cabeza después de todo era cierto, era una buena persona.

Ambos vimos como ella sonreía algo apenada y también un poco sonrojada. Happy trato de presentarse pero ella se adelanto diciendo que ya lo conocía la cara de mi compañero era de sorpresa la misma que de seguro hice al pasar por la misma situación.

-Natsu te traje comida- Happy saco de su pequeña mochila verde un pescado pero ya me encontraba lo suficientemente lleno como para comer un bocado mas.

-No gracias Happy Lydia ya me dio de comer y aun estoy lleno-

Su cara de sorpresa me intrigo y rápidamente giro su cabeza asía ella.

-¿Tu le diste de comer a Natsu?-

Ella solo asintió sonriendo.

-Entonces debiste de darle un camión de comida ya que Natsu es como un poso negro sin fondo-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Grite enojado

-¡Si es cierto! tu eres capaz de comerte una casa entera si tienes hambre-

Seguimos discutiendo un rato sobre eso pero unas risas femeninas hizo que ambos calláramos y dirigiéramos una mirada confusa.

-Sin duda ustedes son Natsu y Happy de Fairy Tail- hablaba entre risas -las revistas no mentían cuando decían que eran muy unidos-

No comprendí a que vino esas palabras pero no le tome mucha importancia solo me atine a reír también siento contagiado por su risa y Happy no tardo en seguirnos el paso.

Sin darme cuenta el atardecer había llegado y pronto anochecería.

-Natsu ya es hora de irme pero me gustaría saber en donde duermes- Lydia miro el lugar, creo que también percato lo pequeña que era esta cabaña.

-Duermo allí- señale el rincón donde tenia mi manta y ella me miro sorprendida.

-¡¿No tienes cama?!-

-No puedo dormir en donde sea no tengo problemas-

-Pero Natsu no puedes dormir en el piso con esas heridas, tienes que reposar tu cabeza en un lugar mas suave por que corres el riesgo de golpearte la cabeza y podrías abrir nuevamente la herida de tu frente-

-Natsu Lydia tiene razón mejor volvamos a casa para que descanses- propuso Happy pero ¿Volver? No, no podría arriesgarme a volver y que alguien me descubriera.

-Pero Happy nuestra casa esta muy lejos ademas ya es muy tarde y aun no he recuperado por completo mi energía- le hable con voz cansada para hacer mi mentira lo mas creíble posible.

En esos momentos se produjo un silencio hasta que Lydia hablo.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Que te parece si te quedas en mi casa? no habría problemas ya que mi cabaña es perfecta para tres personas podrías quedarte en una de las habitaciones desocupadas-

-Es una excelente idea ¿Yo también puedo ir verdad Lydia?- hablo con su carita de suplica

-Claro que si Happy hay espacio de sobra en mi cabaña- le sonrió a mi compañero -Y ¿Que dices Natsu? ¿Estas de acuerdo?- su mirada se dirigió asía mi. Lo pensé unos segundos antes de responder y me dije... ¿Por que no? después de todo ella solo quería ayudarme.

En respuesta solo opté por asentir con mi cabeza afirmativamente. Tome mi bolso con mis cosas y los tres partimos a dicho lugar. En el camino Lydia nos comentaba de lo mucho que admiraba nuestro gremio y todas las historia que había oído de él, mis compañeros y sobre mi. Me sorprendió todo lo que llegaba a saber sobre el gremio, según ella las revistas eran su fuente de información pero no creo que halla tantas historias sobre mi, bueno ademas de esas en las que mencionaban las ciudades que destruí o las me faltaron destruir... Creo que esos eran los únicos artículos que habían de mi en todas las revistas, Como me fastidiaban es que acaso... ¡¿No tenían algo mejor que poner de mi?! como lo increíble y fuerte que soy por ejemplo.

-Ya llegamos-

La voz de Lydia me devolvió a la realidad, lleve mi mirada al frente para nuevamente mirar aquella cabaña en la que había despertado. Ella nos invito a pasar y ambos así lo hicimos, Happy inspecciono la casa con su mirada.

-¡La casa de Lydia es muy linda!-

-Gracias Happy siéntete como en casa mientras estés aquí- ella dirigió mi mirada asía mi -Sera mejor que descanses Natsu por lo menos hasta que recuperes tu fuerza por completo-

-No te preocupes ya me encuentro un poco mejor-

-!Tienes que descansar¡ Ademas tus heridas aun no cicatrizan del todo por ello tendré que cambiar tus vendajes para que no sufras de algún tipo infección- se acerco a mi colocando su mano en mi frente -Sobre todo me preocupa la herida de tu cabeza- sentí como frutaba su mano en mi frente con cuidado de no causarme dolor -Mientras te encontrabas inconsciente tuviste algo de fiebre lo mejor sera que te recuestes y duernas un poco, de esa forma recuperaras energías y no corres el riesgo de enfermarte-

Estaba a punto de protestar pero antes de si quiera añadir algo ella me tomo de la mano y me dirigió asía dentro de la cabaña, solo unos segundos le tomo llevarme a la habitación en la que había despertado.

-Bien Natsu esta sera tu habitación hasta que te recuperes y como tu enfermera te sugiero que descanses- Su voz parecía sonar autoritaria pero en ella había un cierto toque de dulzura así como solía hablar...

-Lydia, Natsu- La voz de Happy entrando en la habitación llamo nuestra atención, al encontrarme con la mirada él se acerco hasta mi -Ya se ha hecho muy tarde Natsu quiero quedarme aquí contigo- Happy hablaba muy seguro supongo que decirle que no seria en vano ademas el que el estuviera conmigo no me molestaba en absoluto.

-Esta bien Happy pero recuerda que no tienes que faltar tanto al gremio o podrían sospechar-

-Aye-

En eso pude ver la mirada de Lydia algo confundida de seguro por lo que le dije a Happy.

-Sera mejor que te recuestes Natsu, por mientras preparare la cena- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, me alegra que no le tomara importancia a lo que hable con mi compañero -Happy dejemos a Natsu descansar. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Te preparare un delicioso pescado- no paso ni medio segundo para que Happy tomara la decisión de acompañarla.

-¿Como sabes que me gustan el pescado?-

-Bueno lo leí en una revisita, también sé que te gusta Carla jeje-

-Aye Carla me gusta mucho- a pesar de haber dicho eso con todo entusiasmo se podía notar lo sonrojado que estaba siempre era lo mismo cuando hablaban sobre Carla.

-jeje Si lo sé ¿Sabes? si me ayudas con algo te daré algunos consejos para que puedas conquistar el corazón Carla-

-¡¿En verdad?!- hablo entusiasmado mi amigo azul.

-Claro ademas harían una linda pareja...-

Ellos siguieron hablando mientras salían de la habitación dejándome solo, mire la ventana y la noche ya había llegado, dejando mi bolso por ahí me recosté nuevamente en aquella cómoda cama, ya recostado dirigí mi mirada nuevamente asía la ventana mirando las estrellas que brillaban en la noche, una brisa fresca paso por mi rostro y cierro mis ojos por inercia, tengo que recuperar por completo mis energías y volver a entrenar, eso es algo que tenia muy en claro, pero sé que con estas heridas de por medio no lograría nada, según Lydia tengo que dejar que cicatrizaren por completo.

Suspire con pesadez.

Por culpa de mis actos impulsivos tendré que retrasarme en mis entrenamientos, aunque pensándolo bien "por culpa" de estas heridas ahora no solo estoy durmiendo en una cómoda cama con alguien que curara mis heridas, si no también tendré a alguien que me prepare deliciosa comida.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto- me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía.

Me siento muy tranquilo en estos momentos, hace una semana que no me encontraba tan bien como ahora y me gustaría que esta sensación dure un poco mas... mínimo hasta que mi entrenamiento halla concluido y retorne mi camino en busca de mi padre.

Es ahora que me doy cuenta que hoy fue un día tan malo no me ha dolido el pecho en todo el día, he comido tanto como he querido, tengo una cama mas cómoda y sobre todo hoy he conocido a una buena _**Amiga**_.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les halla gustado y lamento la demora para todas las personas que siguen este fic.<em>**

**_En en resumen del fanfic les dejo el Link para que vean la imagen de Lydia, este personaje que se hará vital en esta historia. No pregunten de donde saque esa imagen solo la encontré por ahí y me pareció perfecta para representar el papel de este personaje XD_**

**_Bueno aquí me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo:_ **_Capitulo 3 El plan de Happy._

**_Adíos! :D_**


	4. Capitulo 4 El plan de Happy

**_Capitulo 4 El plan de Happy._**

* * *

><p><em>Planes locos, la mayoría de ellos traen consecuencias con sigo pero por mas locos y descabellados que puedan llegar a ser nos cuestionamos ¿Si lo hacemos por un amigo estaría mal?. <em>_La respuesta a ello puede llegar tan tapido como la misma pregunta, No, no estaría mal siempre y cuando sea por ayudar a un buen amigo y ayudarle a conseguir su felicidad. Esos pensamientos son los mismos que un día pasaron por la mente de un pequeño _

_Gatito azul._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prov. Natsu<em>**

Los días se habían pasado con gran rapidez y ya hace un mes y medio que me había instalado en el bosque, a medida que los días fueron trascurriendo mi mente comenzaba a liberarse de todo lo sucedido hace tiempo y solo me centraba en seguir entrenado. Tengo que admitir que el convivir en este lugar no es tan molesto como yo esperaba que seria.

Gracias a la convivencia en el bosque mi mente logro despejarse y el dolor que antes repercutía en mi pecho ceso considerablemente permitiéndome respirar tranquilamente como hace tiempo que no hacía, sin embargo el echo de que cesara no significo (para mi maldita suerte) que desaparecería por completo; no importaba cuanto tiempo permaneciera alejado de _**ella**_ aquellos recuerdos me seguían molestando pero no tanto como ahora, el tener la mente ocupada en algo más me permitió "liberarme" de aquel deseo que querer acabar con Loki.

Ahora podía pensar la situación con algo mas de calma pero trataba de evitar pensar en ello, mi objetivo era dejar el pasado a tras e ir por mi futuro y eso es lo que haré.

Con lo que respecta a Happy sus visitas no eran tan frecuentes como en las primeras semanas, debido a que si seguía "desapareciendo" del gremio podrían llegar sospechar de sus ausencias, no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto así que comprendí el motivo de sus visitas poco frecuentes. Pero aunque Happy ya no me visitara tanto como antes no me encontraba del todo solo...

Desde que conocí a Lydia no había día en que no viniera a visitarme, solía aparecerse muy temprano por mi cabaña y me solía traer el desayuno, yo agradecido se lo aceptaba. Solía quedarse conmigo hasta la noche cuando era la hora de acompañaba hasta su cabaña, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella a comparación de todo lo que hace por mi: me da comida, cura mis heridas, me ayudo a ordenar mi cabaña, me enseño todo lo que había en este bosque y lo mas importante me otorgo su ayuda cuando mas lo necesite; ella nunca me exigió nada a cambio de todo eso, lo hacía por el gusto de ayudarme y eso era de admirar.

A Happy le agradaba Lydia de sobremanera tal vez por el hecho de que siempre que le pedía un pescado ella era capaz de preparárselo de mil maneras todas deliciosas; algo en lo que Happy y yo coincidíamos era una excelente cocinera.

Era entretenido pasar el tiempo con ella, a diferencia de las demás mujeres Lydia era divertida y poseía un gran sentido del humor, también conocía un poco de mi historia en Fairy Tail y a diferencia de lo que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar Lydía valoraba mi fuerza y admiraba mi forma de ser con mis compañeros, usualmente me he acostumbrado a que me digan que soy un demoledor de ciudades o un tonto impulsivo que no sabe medir su fuerza, a pesar que de odiaba a esas personas que parecía que no tenían otra cosa mejor de que hablar mas que de mi y de que pueblo destruiré después, poco me importaban y las ignoraba pero el recibir un cumplido sincero de vez en cuando era agradable... podría acostumbrarme a ello.

Suspiro al recordar todo lo acontecido durante este ultimo tiempo, tengo que concentrarme y centrar toda mi magia en un solo puño para quitar del camino esta molesta roca.

-¡Tu puedes Natsu!-

-Concentra toda la magia de tu cuerpo y déjala salir de un puñetazo-

Lydia y Happy se encontraba detrás de mi, alejados para su protección dándome sus ánimos, Yo aun con mis ojos serrados trato de concentrar mi magia en un solo punto como Lydia me aconsejo, tengo que lograrlo esto demostrara si el entrenamiento realmente esta funcionando.

-Karyo no...- preparo mi puño antes de dar el golpe con todas mis fuerzas -¡TEKKEN!- Con mi puño envuelto en llamas golpeo esa roca logrando dejar un hueco en ella sin embargo párese no romperse, apretó mis dientes enfadado y agacho la mirada; es que acaso ¡¿No he progresado nada?! pero un ruido me obliga a levantar la mirada y puedo observar como la roca, de la que aun tenia mi puño apoyado, comienza a agrietarse hasta finalmente romperse en mil pedazos.

-¡Lo lograste Natsu!- La voz de Happy me desconcentra y giro para mirarlo.

-¡Te felicito Natsu!-Observe como Lydia se acercaba asía mi y desprevenidamente me abraso envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello, admito que me sorprendió su acto pero en ningún momento la aparte, sonreí y atine a quedarme quieto por unos momentos -Sera mejor que cure la herida de tu mano- se aparto un poco para mirarme colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dije para seguidamente sonreirle. Lydía me devuelve la sonrisa pero otra vez sus mejillas están rojas, últimamente no para de hacer eso ¿Estará enferma?

-Lydia otra vez estas roja- Hablo mi compañero azul -Esta es la cuarta vez en el día que te pones así-

-Es verdad Lydia ¿No estarás enferma?- puse mi mano en su frente para comprobar lo que dije pero al hacerlo el rojo de su cara se extendió de mejilla a mejilla.

De un rápido movimiento se alejo un poco dándome la espalda.

-E... Estoy bien no te preocupes- volteo para mirarme -Sera mejor que vallamos a mi casa para que pueda prepararles el almuerzo-

-Si muero de hambre- el rugido de mi estomago fue el que comprobó la verdad de mis palabras

-Yo también tengo habré- Happy revoloteo hasta estar a un lado de Lydia.

-Entonces no esperemos mas- comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cabaña, tanto Happy como yo no tardamos en segirle el paso; conforme caminábamos hablábamos por el camino. Happy nos contaba lo que sucedía en el gremio.

Al parecer todo volvía a ser normal como antes de mi partida, aunque el gremio (según Happy) ya no era tan divertido como antes sin mi, sonreí, siembre que Happy me visitaba no había día me contara como estaban mis amigos en el gremio y de lo aburrido que se había vuelto sin mi.

Entre conversaciones ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la cabaña, ingresando primero Lydia nos invito a pasar.

Mi compañero y yo nos acercamos a la mesa y tomamos asiento mientras esperábamos pacientes la comida. Ya se había hecho una costumbre el comer de los platillos de Lydía; desayuno, almuerzo y Cena ella era capaz de prepararnos lo que Happy y yo deseáramos, sin embargo mi compañero se conformaba con el pescado que le preparaba y yo no le era exigente en todo caso ¿Por que debería serlo? no importaba el platillo que preparara, tenia por seguro que sea cual sea estaría delicioso después de todo ella era una estupenda cocinera.

-Huele delicioso- comente cuando el olor de la comida inundo la habitación.

-¡Aye! Lydia es una cocinera excelente-

-Ya no sigan... harán que me avergüence- Lydia se encontraba en la cocina pero se giro a míranos

-¿Por que? si eso es verdad eres una buena cosiera- afirme, ella me miro por unos minutos parecía sorprendida por lo que dije y otra vez sus mejillas se tornaron rojas -Lydia otra vez estas roja- al percatarse de lo que dije solo se giro rápidamente.

-No... te preocupes cambiando de tema Natsu, hoy tengo que revisar la herida de tu cabeza y cambiar tus vendas-

-¿Otra vez?- pregunte -Ya te dije que me encuentro bien, no creo que sea necesario que siga usando vendajes- lleve mi mano a mi frente tocando la venda que rodeaba mi cabeza, cubriendo mi vieja herida.

-Pero ya te he dicho es que por tu bien, me preocupa la herida de tu cabeza puede que ya halla serrado pero aun no cicatriza del todo y como tu enfermera estoy a cargo de cuidarte-

Solo fruncí el ceño mirando asía otro lado ¡Es tan testaruda como Erza! Happy parecía burlarse de la situación pero se mantenía cayado.

-Vamos Natsu no pongas esa cara- ella se acerco a la mesa depositando los primeros platos -Sabes que solo quiero cuidarte- sonrió antes de alejarse para traer lo demás platos.

Suspire, no tenia caso estar enojado por eso ademas ella solo quería ayudarme. No espere ni un segundo mas para comenzar a comer mi primer plato.

_**...**_

_**-**_Gracias por la comida- dije suspirando satisfecho, nada era mejor que sentir esa sensación de estar satisfecho -Tu comida es tan deliciosa como siempre-

-Gracias Natsu- comento algo anonadada -Siempre es un placer cocinar para... ti- aparto un poco mi mirada con un sutil rosa en sus mejillas.

Sonreí.

Que inocente y tierna se veía de esa manera casi me recordaba a...

-Natsu ya es hora de que me valla al gremio-

-Hee... si esta bien Happy- la voz de mi compañero me distrajo y le conteste algo desorientado.

-¿Lydía puedo llevarme el pescado que me sobro? Es que quiero regalárselo a Carla-

-Por su puesto que puedes, es tuyo después de todo- le sonrió

-¡Gracias Lydia!- después de agradecerle empaco en su bolso la comida -Bueno ya me voy, volveré a la tarde- abrio la puerta y se marcho con dirección al gremio.

-Adiós Happy te estaremos esperando-

-Ten cuidado y recuerda ser discreto- le dije

-¡Aye!-

Seguí a mi compañero con la mirada hasta que despareció de mi vista. Tanto Lydia como yo no encontrábamos a fuera puesto que ambos salimos para despedir a Happy.

-Bueno sera mejor que me regrese a mi casa, tengo que seguir entrenando- le hable para seguidamente comenzar a marchar pero inesperadamente algo me sujeto impidiéndome dar un paso mas.

-Espera Natsu no te vallas aun- Lydia me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, la mire por unos segundos hasta que en su rostro se formo una expresión de sorpresa, soltó mi brazo agachando su mirada -Qui... quiero decir no puedes marcharte todavía aun tengo que revisar la herida de tu cabeza-

Lleve mi mano a mi frente para tantear mi herida por sobre el vendaje, hice un poco de presión sobre ella, un quejido se escapo de mi boca sin mi permiso, Supongo que aun no sanaba del todo. Bufe con fastidio y solo deje que me guiara asía a dentro de su casa para así poder acabar con esto.

-Bien ya sabes que hacer Natsu-

Al encontrarnos dentro de la su casa nuevamente, tome asiento en la primera silla que encontré por ahí, cruce mis brazos mientras esperaba que ella regresara a la habitación.

-Bien Natsu voy a a quitarte los vendaje viejos- hablo mientras volvía con esa caja de primeros auxilios en sus manos, la dejo a un lado, sobre la mesa, y se acerco a mi para desenvolver los vendajes de mi cabeza con el mismo cuidado con el que siempre lo hacía.

Me mantuve con los brazos cruzados durante el proceso, siempre era la misma cosa cada dos semanas y no podía quejarme puesto que a pesar de todo tenia consciencia de que era por mi bien o por lo menos eso era lo que Lydia me decía. Al principio era un proceso bastante doloroso ya que para poder cicatrizar mis heridas mas rápido Lydia usaba un liquido especial para eso, esa estúpida medicina para cicatrizar era como vinagre y a ello los primeros días solía quejarme mucho, después no tanto y ahora podía colocármelo sin protestar, esa medicina era dolorosa pero bastante efectiva.

Tras quitarme los vendajes los dejo de lado para abrir la caja y sacar de ella el liquido cicatrizante, tomando un pequeño pedazo de algodón con dos palillos, lo humedeció con la medicina y se dirigió a mi para colocarlo sobre mi herida. Cerré mis ojos para que ese liquido no salpicara en mis ojos y comencé a sentir el húmedo algodón sobre mi herida, como siembre lo hacía tan cuidadosamente para no causarme dolor.

Abro los ojos un poco al momento en que ella envolvía nuevamente mi frente con nuevos vendajes, cubriendo cuidadosamente mi herida. Mas halla de que al principio fastidiara el echo de estar perdiendo tiempo en algo que me parecía innecesario, por otro lado el ser cuidado y atendido por alguien no se sentía tan mal me recordaba a la protección que de niño Igneel me brindaba...

_Igneel..._

Es cierto casi se me había olvidado la razón por la que me encontraba en este bosque. Tenia que encontrar a mi padre

Quiero encontrarle y compartir todo tipo de cosas con él, que mi magia es mucho mas fuerte ahora, que he echo muchos amigos y que tengo un trabajo incluso... Quiero irme de aventuras con él, quiero que me entrene como lo hacíamos antes, que me enseñe cosas nuevas, que me se enoje conmigo cada vez que me equivoque, quiero volver a tener a mi papá y no volver a sentirme _abandonado._

-Bien Natsu terminamos, si seguimos haciendo esto, andes de que te des cuesta tu herida habrá cicatrizado por completo-

La escuche pero no le respondí al momento aun me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Natsu?-

Mes y medio entrenado y ya había conseguido mis primeros resultados, sin embargo soy el hijo del rey Dragón de las llamas aun no me siento listo para reiniciar mi búsqueda quiero ser aun mas fuerte y poder usar mi magia en todo su potencial.

-¡Hey Natsu! ¿puedes escucharme?-

Quiero demostrarle a Igneel que puedo estar a su altura y marchar a su lado orgullosamente y...

-Natsu mírame-

Entre mis pensamientos, me percato de un cálido y suave tacto sobre mis mejillas... Manos, pequeñas manos que me hacen levantar la mirada y me encuentro con unos intensos ojos negros lo cuales también me miraban, por unos segundos me sentí en shock pero parpadeo varias beses para despertarme y la miro nuevamente.

-Natsu ¿Te has enfadado?- me pregunta -Perdona no savia que te molestarías tanto esta vez, no volveré a molestarte con la herida de tu frente, si eso es lo que quieres- percate algo de decepción en sus palabras y di cuenta a lo que se refería.

-No, no estoy enfadado- respondí de apresurado -Solo me encontraba pensando jeje -sonreí para dar verdad a mis palabras -Ademas no me molesta que me cures, me agrada por que me recuerda a cuando mi padre cuidaba de mi-

Note cierta sorpresa en su rostro, pero no duro mucho de esa manera, puesto que cerro sus ojos y curvo sus labios haciendo una tierna sonrisa. Yo solo me atine a sonreír también, pasaron unos minutos y paresia no darse cuenta que aun tenia sujeta mi cara en sus manos y eso me comenzaba a incomodar un poco.

-Hee Lydia- llame su atención pero se aun se mantenía con su expresión sonriente.

-¿Si? Natsu-

-¿Podrías soltarme ya?-

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me soltó de una rápido movimiento, parecía algo apenada pero se veía muy graciosa de esa manera.

-lo... lo siento n...no me di cuenta... yo...-

-Esta bien- reí -No es como si me hubiera molestado-

Al volverla a mirar, ella volvió a sonreír pero mirando asía otro lado esta vez, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Pensé en decírselo pero ya que mas daba podíamos decir que eso era algo común en ella.

-Natsu...- me llamo pero parecía dudar en si seguir hablando -Como ya sabes este bosque es muy grande y te he enseñado la mayor parte de él, pero hay un lugar el cual no te he enseñado aun- se detuvo por unos segundos tal vez esperando que aportara algo pero no lo hice y continuo hablando -Es mi lugar favorito de todo este bosque y quiero enseñártelo así que he pensado que podríamos ir juntos... y con Happy por su puesto, y hacer un día de campo... bueno si tu quieres-

-Claro, ¿Por que no? suena divertido- Respondí de inmediato si había algo que me gustara ademas de luchar era tener días de campos. Bueno nunca he tenido ninguno pero debe de ser divertido ¿No? El aire libre, la comida...

-¿Natsu?-

-¿He?... si perdona otra vez estaba pensando. Me párese una muy buena idea Lydia deja que se lo cuente a Happy de seguro a el también le encantara-

-Vale entonces se lo diremos a Happy y mañana en la mañana haremos un día de campo los tres juntos-

-¡Aye!- imite a mi compañero y ella rió divertida por mi acción.

Ambos comenzamos a reí.

Los primeros días en este bosque fueron horrendos pero al conocer a Lydia y pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y Happy podía olvidarme completamente de mis problemas por menos por algunas horas.

Lydia era divertida, simpática, inteligente y una excelente cocinera, pero sobre todo buena, la verdad espero poder conocer a mas personas como ella en mi viaje.

**_Fin prov. Natsu_**

...

_**Prov. Lucy**_

Ya un mes y medio había pasado desde tu partida y el gremio parecía volver a la normalidad.

_Mas yo sé que no es así._

Todos en el gremio continuaron con sus vidas, como si nada hubiera pasado, tenían consciencia de que llegaría el día en que fueras en busca de tu padre. Comprendo el motivo de tu partida pero ¿Por que de esta manera? tan repentina, sin avisar, sin ni quiera despedirte.

Simplemente le avisaste al maestro y te fuiste, casi como si todos los demás no te importáramos.

_Como si yo no te importara._

Desde que te fuiste no hubo día en que no me preguntara ¿Que era aquello que querías decirme? sin embargo tus palabras volvieron a repetirse en mi mente.

_-"Eso ya no importa, no era algo tan importante la verdad"-_

Pero lo que mas me molestaba de esta situación era que te fuiste creyendo una historia que no es.

_-"Mejor dile a Loki que te acompañe de seguro que se muere por ir a solas contigo en una misión"-_

Y no solo eso también te fuiste enfadado por lo que escuchaste en mi conversación con Mira-san.

_-"Es como tu dijiste solo soy un idiota que se mete en problemas"-_

No era la primera vez que te decía "Idiota" sin embargo esta vez realmente parecías herido por lo que dije respecto a ti. No quería, en verdad no quería que pensaras que para mi eres solo un idiota.

_Cuando para mi eres mucho mas._

Siempre te admire por tu fuerza, tu lealtad asía el gremio y tus amigos. Y pese a los problemas que armabas, amaba esa actitud interactiva y escandalosa que tenias, tu inocencia tan pura que a pesar de que parecía la de una niño, era algo tan propio de ti, tan tuyo... y lo mas importante, que siempre estabas ahí **_para mi_**, para salvarme. No importaba la adversidad en la que nos encontrábamos siempre podía contar que llegarías a tiempo para rescatarme de cualquier peligro y este tiempo sin ti solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo, algo que ya sabia solo que me negaba a apestar.

_Que te amo Natsu Dragneel._

Y no solo tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de ello, sino que también te herí y te marchaste pensando que yo quería a alguien mas. Después de todo lo que haces por mi yo te paga de esta manera. Puedo sentir como las lagrimas resbalan por mi mejillas hasta caer en las sabanas de mi cama.

Desde que se fue siempre era la misma rutina, me levanto, me doy un pequeño baño, me visto y me encamino con rumbo a Fairy Tail con la esperanza de que todo fue un sueño pero al percatarme que **_no estas ahí_**, mi esperanzas se desvenasen en un santiamén.

Levy-Chan párese haberse dado cuenta de mi estado, pero siempre me atino a sonreirle y decirle que me encuentro bien, que no se preocupe ¿De que serviría contarle a alguien sobre mi pesar? si sé que eso no cambiaría en nada, él no volvería.

Natsu se fue y de él solo quedo su inseparable compañero Happy.

Happy era lo único que me quedaba de Natsu, sin embargo el paresia alejarse cada vez mas de mi. Ya casi nunca venia al gremio y siempre que lo invitaba a ir de misión el tenia "algo importante que hacer". Me gustaría saber por que actúa tan distante conmigo, pero no me animo a preguntárselo, sin embargo quería arreglar las cosas con él y tenia una idea para ello

Y hablando justamente de Happy lo escuche llegar al gremio.

-Carla mira te traje algo delicioso-

De su bolsito verde saco un pequeño recipiente y se lo enseño a Carla.

-Cada vez que bienes traes un pescado cocinado de distinta manera, ¿estas asistiendo a clases de cocina o algo así?-

-He Bueno algo así- pude percibir lo nervios de Happy tras esa pregunta.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas con Happy, sin perder tiempo me acerque al tablón, tome la misión mas sencilla que encontré y me dirigí asía el felino.

-Happy- le hable para llamar su atención -Mira que te párese si nos vamos de misión, llevare pescado para el camino ¿Que dices?- tenia por seguro que esta vez aceptaría, puesto que Happy nunca se niega a nada que incluya pescado de por medio.

-Lo siento Lucy pero hoy tengo algo importante que hacer- me respondió dejándome perpleja.

!Happy rechazando un pescado eso era demasiado sospechoso¡ Puede que él me halla estado evitando todo este ultimo tiempo pero ¡No creo que sea tanto su enojo para no querer pescado!

Esto ya era el colmo sé que algo trama Happy y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados esta vez...

_**Fin Prov Lucy**_

Después de compartir alguna que otra palabra con Carla, Happy dirigió su mirada asía la salida del gremio donde el resplandor naranja provocado por el atardecer ya cubría el cielo de Magnolia.

Ya llegaba la hora de partir; le había prometido a Natsu que pasaría la noche con ellos, aprovechando que su presencia pasaba desapercibida se acerco hasta la barra donde Mira se encontraba limpiando las tazas.

-Mira ya me voy-

La peliblanca lo miro intrigada.

-Últimamente siempre te vas a la misma hora Happy ¿Que es lo que haces cada Tarde?- le pregunto

-Cosas de Gatos, no lo entenderías- se limito a responder el pequeño neko y haciendo aparecer sus halas se elevo en el aire -Hasta mañana Mira- se despidió y partió vuelo asía la puerta de salida.

-_"Que sera lo que Happy hace a estas horas"_- se preguntaba mentalmente la maga del Take over sin embargo una voz la saco de sus pensamientos precipitadamente.

-Mira-san tomare esta misión- la maga celestial le mostró el papel de la supuesta misión.

-Esta bien Lucy, pero ¿Piensas ir sola? ¿No quieres que le diga a Erza que te acompañe?-

-No, no sera necesario puedo hacer esta misión sin ayuda-

-Esta bien Lucy mucha suerte- le sonrió y la siguió con la mirada hasta verla salir por completo del gremio -Le hará bien despejarse un poco... desde que Natsu se fue ha estado bastante decaída- hablo para si misma.

Mientras que el gremio se mantenía tranquilo, afuera un pequeño neko volaba con algo de prisa por el cielo de magnolia, tratando de mantener una velocidad media al volar debido a que el viaje era largo y no quería quedarse sin magia a medio camino, manteniendo esta velocidad llegaría a la cabaña de su nueva amiga para antes de que el sol terminada de ocultarse en el horizonte.

-Me pregunto ¿De que manera Lydia me cocinara pescado en la cena?- se preguntaba a sí mismo sin detener su vuelo y sin siquiera percatarse de que cierta maga celestial le seguía el paso.

-_"Sé que algo ocultas Happy y tengo que averiguar que es"_- Lucy estaba decidida a descubrir a su pequeño compañero, ya hace casi un mes que desaparecía por las tardes del gremio y hasta beses que simplemente no se aparecía por el gremio y hasta la fecha nunca dio una explicación que justificara sus ausencias, el solo se limitaba a decir que "tenia cosas importantes que hacer" algunos de sus compañeros decían que Happy necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la partida de Natsu, pero para Lucy eso no fue muy creíble; desde que Natsu se fue él no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto el que su amigo se fuera.

Happy llevaba algo entre manos, Lucy lo sabia he iba a averiguarlo.

Pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos hasta que por fin Happy ya se encontraba en la afueras del reino, Lucy estaba agotada pero aun le seguía el paso.

Mientras lo seguía a una distancia segura, lo observo adentrandoce en un bosque.

-_"¿Por que Happy vendría a este lugar?"_- se pregunto la manga celestial.

Ambos ingresaron a aquel basto bosque, Lucy aprovecho para seguirlo un poco mas de cerca y escondiéndose detrás de uno que otro albor secano para no ser descubierta.

Al percatarse lo cerca que se encontraba de llegar con sus amigos Happy decidió bajar a tierra y comenzar a trotar, al divisar la cabaña de Lydia sonrió y apresuro un poco su paso.

Lucy al divisar la misma cabaña detuvo un poco su marcha y permaneció escondida, ya no podía seguir avanzando ya que cerca de esa casa de madera no había suficientes arboles para ocultarse y al ya no poder avanzar decidió observar desde su lugar lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

-¿Quien vivirá allí?- se pegunto a si misma lo suficientemente bajo para no ser sorprendida, al mirar como el pequeño neko tocaba la puerta de aquella cabaña. Y estaba a punto de averiguarlo ya que la puerta comenzó a abrirse rebelando la persona tras ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y su respiración se agito al momento en que diviso aquella inconfundible cabellera rosa, esos ojos jade tan intensos y esa linda sonrisa tan propia de...

-¡Natsu!- tapo su boca para no tratar de gritar, sus piernas le temblaban y le amenazaban con decaer un cualquier momento...

Con que... ¿Aquí era donde se había estando ocultando? En realidad él nunca se había marchado del todo, eso explicaba la actitud de Happy y el por que desaparecía tanto. Todo tenia sentido ¿no?

-¡Happy que bueno que ya llegaste hay algo que tengo que decirte...!- a pesar de la lejanía podía oír la voz del dragón slayer y observar como Happy ingresaba a la cabaña para seguidamente serrar la puerta.

Lucy, apoyando su espalda contra el árbol, trato de calmarse y regular un poco su respiración. Tenia que pensar lo que haría ahora, según ella esta situación demandaba tres opciones: la primera era volver al gremio y contarles a los demás donde Natsu se había estado ocultando; la segunda ir hasta donde se encontraba y hablar con él sobre lo que ocurrido; y la tercera simplemente darse la vuelta y fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido después de todo si él estaba aquí de seguro tenia sus razones para ello ¿Verdad?

_Suspiro_

Se encontraba confundida, la tercera opción era mas valida en estos momentos pero... ¿Seria capaz de olvidar eso y dejar todo como estaba? Había cosas que tenia que arreglar con Natsu, algo que tenia mas que en claro pero ¿Seria precisamente ahora el momento para ello?

Su consciencia se debatía entre salir huyendo de allí o recolectar valor y caminar con paso firme hasta esa abaña y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

-_"¡¿Que es lo que haré?!"_- pensó algo frustraba la maga celestial.

_**Prov. Natsu **_

-¿Y que te parece Happy?- le pregunte -¿Te gusta la idea de hacer un picnic?-

-¡Aye! Si hacemos un picnic eso significa que Lydia me preparara pescado ¿verdad?-

-No creo que sea necesario un picnic para que puedas comer pescado Happy, cuando eso es lo único que te cocino siempre- le hablo Lydia con una voz irónica, reí ante ello.

-¡Entonces esta decidido!- afirmé -Mañana haremos un picnic en... hee ¿Donde dijiste que lo haríamos Lydia?- le pregunte rascando mi cabeza.

-Ya te dije que seria una sorpresa- me sonrió -Mañana los guiare y pasaremos la toda la tarde... juntos- en lo que acababa su frase la vi sonrojarse de nuevo, aparto su mirada pero sus pupilas parecían puestas en mi.

No entendía nada por lo tanto permanecí callado, pero al momento en que mire a Happy el esta sonriendo y sus ojos brillaron un poco, Conocía esa mirada que solo aparecía en su rostro al momento que en se daba cuenta de algo; tampoco entendí eso...

-Bueno...- hable, rompiendo el molesto silencio que hace segundos se había formado entre nosotros - Iré a entrenar un poco mas antes de que oscurezca ¿Bienes conmigo Happy? - le pregunte mitras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Me quedare un rato con Lydia ¡Quiero que me de nuevos consejos para conquistar a Carla!- me contesto.

Sin mas que hacer me dispuse a abrir la puerta -Como quieras, pero recuerda que tienes q...- Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo se paralizo, todos los signos vitales de mi cuerpo parecieron detenerse por unos segundos, unos infinitos segundos... Mi respiración se agito y mis piernas se paralizaron inmovilizándome por completo.

_Esto tienes que ser una broma, ¡Una jodida broma!_

-Natsu...-

Su inconfundible voz llego a mis oídos sacándome de toda duda...

_Si, definitivamente era ella _

-Lu... Lucy- susurre aun sin poder creerlo ¡¿Que hacia ella aquí?! ¡¿Como me encontró?! En otras palabras palabras ¡¿A que había venido?! ¡¿No se suponía que debería estar con el bastardo de Loki?!... Abrí aun mas mis ojos al percatarme de ese detalle.

Loki...

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y cubrí mis ojos tras mi flequillo.

-Natsu me alegra tanto haberte encontrado- la escuche nuevamente pero no me atreví ni si quiera a mirarla.

-Natsu que suced...- sentía la presencia de Happy detrás de mi, no pudo completar su frase de seguro por la sorpresa que se llevo al verla -¡Lucy!- Elevo su voz

-Natsu, Happy ¿Pasa algo?...- Esta vez la voz Lydia se oyó detrás de nosotros, de seguro también vio a Lucy pero eso carecía de importancia en estos momentos

-¿Lucy como llegaste hasta aquí?-

-...E...eso no importa ahora Happy, tengo que hablar con Natsu- su respuesta fue como un impulso que me obligo a apretar los puños con furia.

-Tu no tienes nada de que Hablarme Lucy ya dejaste mas que en claro lo que piensas de mi, Un idiota que solo sabe darte problemas, deberías irte de seguro tu novio esta esperándote- podía oír el tono de molestia en mi propia voz, me sentía incapaz de poder contestarle normalmente.

-No Natsu, no es lo que tu piensas, todo tiene una explicación...-

-Me valen una mierda tus explicaciones... vete- le conteste lo menos amenazante que mi estado me lo permitía, no podía evitarlo me encontraba muy molesto, no me esperaba esta situación, !No estaba preparado para volver a mirarla a la cara¡

-Pero Natsu, por favor déjame explicarte, por favor...- trato de acercar su mano para tocarme pero me aparte rápidamente, no quería que me tocara.

-¡Te dije que no me importan tus explicaciones! ¡Lárgate no quiero verte!- al final termine gritándole, me costaba respirar.

No tuvo tiempo de contestarme ya que Happy se la había llevado volando, no se asía donde la llevo pero en estos momentos eso no me importaba...

-No, otra vez no- este maldito dolor en mi pecho que volvía a atarme con fuerza, caí de rodillas cuando mis piernas no soportaron el peso de mi cuerpo, lleve una mano a mi cabeza justo en donde me encontraba herido tratando de calmar el dolor proveniente de allí.

-¡Natsu! ¿Que te sucede?- apenas podía percibir la preocupada voz de Lydia y me siento incapaz de mantenerme consiente, mi vista comienza a nublarse, solo puedo sentir como algo toma mi brazo y trata de levantarme, sin embargo todo se volvió obscuro en un segundo.

...

_**Cálido**_... siento algo cálido que toca mi mejilla, siento pesados los ojos y lentamente los abro, parpadeo un par de beses para recuperar la noción y logro divisar algo a mi lado, giro mi cabeza para ver de que se trata y es cuando la veo...

-Lydia- susurre.

-Shhh no digas nada tienes que recuperarte- su suave voz me relaja un poco, percibo el cálido tacto subiendo a mi frente y es cuando puedo ver con claridad de que se trata...

Su mano.

Lydia tiene su mano en mi frente, recuperando mi visión por completo diviso como quita su mano y remoja un paño para seguidamente colocarlo en mi cabeza.

-Lydia ¿Que paso?- joder hasta me cuesta hablar.

-No hables, de repente te ha dado mucha fiebre-

¿Fiebre? No recuerdo haber hecho algo para que me diera fiebre... solo recuerdo que esta mañana desayune, entrene, almorcé, me despedí de Happy, volví a entrenar, luego Happy volvió, me encontré con Lucy y... Un momento ¿Me encontré con Lucy?

Fue entonces como los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, aquello no había sido un sueño ¡Fue real!

Rápidamente me incorpore sobre la cama y mire a Lydia.

-!¿Que fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Donde esta Lucy?! ¡¿Por que estoy en la cama... !Ha¡- me queje llevándome una mano al sitio donde provenía el dolor, mi cabeza.

-Natsu no te alteres con eso solo harás que el dolor de tu herida aumente-

Llevo sus manos a cada lado de mis hombros para volverme a recostar cuidadosamente, no pude imponerme puesto que no tenia fuerzas, me encontraba bastante débil... Maldición puedo sentir los síntomas de la fiebre en mi.

-Lydia...- susurre para llamar su atención -¿Donde esta Lucy?-

-¿Te refieres a la maga de espíritus celestiales?-asentí en respuesta -Happy se la llevo volando, supongo que le llevo hasta su casa, no se lo he preguntado cuando volvió ya que he estado mas pendiente de ti-

Remojo nuevamente el paño y me lo volvió a colocar en mi frente

-Trata de dormir tal vez así tu fiebre disminuya un poco-

¿Como podría dormir después de lo que acababa de pasar? ¡Lucy me descubrió! De seguro ahora les contara a todos en donde estoy y vendrán a buscarme... Joder ¿que mas podría pasarme ahora?

El dolor de mi cabeza me impide pensar con claridad, tanto así que ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que haré ahora o despues...

-Natsu...-

Escuche como me llamaba en un susurro, gire mi cabeza en dirección a ella para saber que quería y mas halla de que mis parpados me pesaran podía notar con gran claridad que en su rostro se formada una mueca de inseguridad.

-Natsu sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida pero... ¿Cual fue tu relación con la maga celestial?- en ningún momento se atrevió a levantar su mirada para encararme, ella solo se mantenía con sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Me sorprendí; eso me tomo desprevenido no espere que me preguntara eso y en estos momentos hablar de eso era algo que no quería.

-No quiero hablar de eso- fui directo y claro para que este tema se dejara de lado, sin embargo otro acto me tomo de sorpresa... Ella coloco una de sus manos sobre una de las mías apretándola con un poco de fuerza.

-Esta bien... entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso ahora pero... Natsu tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?-

En ese momento ella levanto su cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en sus ojos negros se notaba un brillo extraño.¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Por su puesto que confiaba en Lydia, en todo caso ¿Como no confiar en una persona como ella? Lydia era mi amiga y ha demostrado que es una persona digna de confianza, ademas ¿Como no confiar en la persona que me salvo la vida y a pesar de ello jamas me exiguo nada a cambio?

-Claro- respondí sincero -sé que puedo confiar en ti Lydia-

La vi sonreír aun sin soltar mi mano.

-Yo también confió en ti Natsu y por eso no quiero presionarte, hay cosas que me gustaría saber, sin embargo no quiero que te sientas obligado a contármelas, quiero que tu me las cuentes el día en que te sientas seguro-

Hace tiempo que no veía la sinceridad en las palabras labras de una persona, mas que todo de una chica que hace poco conozco pero desde que la comencé a conocer mejor siembre al momento de hablar de algo relacionado conmigo Lydia siempre parecía hablarme con toda la sinceridad que en una persona podía demostrar por ello no tenia dudas en que no preguntaría nada sobre el tema hasta que yo mismo se lo diga, sin embargo...

De seguro se siente algo insegura, ya han pasado casi dos meses en que me instale en el bosque y nunca le dije el motivo del por que. Solo me quedaba en silencio y ella parecía entender mi indirecta ya que desde ahí nunca me volvió a preguntar.

Pero si yo confió en ella ¿Por que no puedo decírselo? ella es mi amiga y sé que si se lo cuento de seguro me comprendería ¿verdad?

-Lydia...- hable rompiendo el silencio que hace minutos se había apoderado de la habitación -¿recuerdas que hace tiempo me preguntaste por que me había venido a vivir al bosque?-

-...Si-

-Bueno la razón es por que...- comencé a dudar si proseguir o no, mi consciencia se negaba a recordar el por que me encuentro aquí...

-Esta bien- hablo antes que yo -No es necesario que me lo digas ahora, créeme que ahora lo mas importante para mi es que te recuperes- Me sonrió con la misma confianza con la que siempre lo hacia.

Me sentí algo aliviado el que ella dejara el tema de lado pero no me sentiría muy conforme con esto, Lydia siempre cuidaba de mi y atendía mis necesidades sin que yo se lo pidiera, y ahora que ella me pedía saber por lo menos algo yo no era capaz de poder contestarle.

Me incorpore un poco en la cama para poder sentarme.

-Solo puedo decirte que estoy aquí no solo por el motivo de entrenar, sino también para olvidar- la vi sorprenderse parecía querer decirme algo pero hable antes -Quiero olvidar algo que vi y también quiero dejar de tener ciertos sentimientos por una persona, por eso estoy aquí para estar lejos de todo lo que me recuerde a ella-

_¿Olvidar? Já otra vez tratas de engañarte Dragneel, tu sabes que eso es..._

-Aunque a pesar de todo creo que eso es _**imposible**_-

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a la habitación, el sonido de los grillos podía oírse con toda claridad, espere a que dijera algo pero al no tener respuesta por su parte decidí a incorporarme para recostarme

-Gracias-

Me quede quieto al escuchar su voz.

-Gracias por habérmelo contado...- en ese instante tomo ambas de mis manos entre las suyas -Sabes Natsu... en esta vida no hay nada imposible, veras antes de conocerte personalmente como ya sabes se me era imposible no oír rumores sobre ti y pese a que la mayoría solían decir que tu eras solo un simple destructor yo nunca pensé eso de ti de echo hasta el día de hoy sigo pensando lo contrario a todas las cosas malas lo que dicen sobre ti -suspiro para después continuar -Natsu eres un excelente mago al igual que buena persona, ya has ayudado a muchas personas pero hora es hora de que te ayuden a ti- su mano (un poco temblorosa) se poso en mi mejilla derecha -Yo te ayudare Natsu, haré que esos malos recuerdos se esfumen para que así ya no te atosiguen mas, te lo prometo Natsu.

_Increíble... realmente increíble_

En todos los años de mi vida jamas alguien me había dicho algo semejante, jamas alguien se preocupo tanto por mi como Lydia en estos momentos. Ella me prometía hacerme olvidar aunque no supiera como lo lograría, la sinceridad que había en sus palabras tanto como en sus ojos era tan intensa que daba total verdad a cada una de palabras.

-Gracias- fue lo único que me atreví a decir después de tales palabras

-Bien ahora recuéstate y descansa tienes que recuperar energías- aparto sus manos de las mías y miro ligeramente asía otro lado un poco sonrojada.

Me deje caer en la cama apoyando mi cabeza contra la suave almohada y trate de relajarme un poco.

-Bien iré a preparar algo de sopa y le diré a Happy que traiga las algunas mantas, dormiremos junto a ti hasta que te recuperes-

Sonreí levente y asentí.

-Bien remojare una vez el mas el paño para tratar de que tu fiebre disminuya un poco...-

Cerré los ojos y me deje cuidar, ahora creo comprender "el lado bueno de enfermarse" como algunos solían decir. Nunca sabría como pagarle todo lo que esta haciendo por mi, pero eso carecía de importancia en estos momentos solo quiero poder descasar tranquilamente por lo menos algunos minutos...

_**Fin prov. Natsu **_

Así fue como el dragón Slayer se quedo dormido, sin percatarse de que su pequeño compañero había presenciado la conmovedora escena que habían protagonizado tanto él como la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

La idea llego a su mente...

Natsu merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo amara y apreciara, Lucy lo izo sufrir mucho y ahora que sabia lo que Lydia sentía por él... tenia muy en claro lo que haría ahora

Pero no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba ayuda necesitaba a una... _**Aliada **_

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy lamento la demora pero es que no he estado muy inspirada últimamente y tal vez este cap sea el comprobante de lo mismo XD<p>

Aun así espero que les halla gusto :) y nos leeremos en el capitulo 5: **_Aliada de amor_**

**_Bye Bye :D Cuídense!_**


End file.
